Duo Highbreeds
by Leon Venxus
Summary: In this world, Gohan and Goten are born as twins. Raditz barely kidnaps Gohan alive and escapes but was unable to kill Piccolo, who then kidnaps Goten, in hopes of him having great potential to stop the next Saiyans coming. The two become amazing prodigies, with a huge amount of potential. Join us as we read throughout their adventures. Expect alot of changes as time progresses.
1. A New Arrival

The Duo Highbreeds, Chapter One "New Arrival".

Five years have passed since the day, Goku defeated and thwarted the evil King Piccolo's plans. Thanks to his and his friend's heroic efforts, Earth now remains in peace, able to rebuild and heal from King Piccolo. However, unknown to them, at this very moment, a new threat to mankind is making their way to earth. As this mysterious invader makes their way to earth, one thing can definitely be certain. The peace that has been going for five years, is about to end.

"Gohan, Goten!" A Familiar Voice shouted. "Come on in, It's time for dinner!" She continued to shout. "Where could they be?" She asked herself. Outside of the house, a man with an orange gi, and a blue undershirt was collecting firewood.

"That outta do it." He said as he punched down a huge tree with one fist. The man shook the earth around him a little. The loud rumble scared some birds, but nonetheless cause no damaged to the Earth.

The woman walked towards the door and opened it. "Hey Gohan! Goten!" She shouted again. The woman turned to her husband who had been carrying some wood. "Goku, you think you've got enough firewood?" She asked. "Yeah, this should last us awhile" He replied.

"One of these days you're going to hurt yourself Goku." She stated with concern. "I'm fine Chichi." The man assured. "Hey, where's Gohan and Goten" He asked, as he looked around to find his two sons. "I don't know, but could you find them. You three are suppose to be at Master Roshi's and I'd like to feed them before you leave." She responded.

"Alright." He agreed, "Nimbus!" The man shouted loudly, waiting for something to come. A yellow cloud then appeared and the man hoped on the cloud. "Bye Chi-Chi!" He shouted as he waved goodbye. "Be Careful!" she shouted back with worry. The man then took off in swiftness. "I swear one day, I'm going to worry myself to death." She said quietly to herself.

Meanwhile...

"Phew, this job is tougher than I thought" A Short Big Man said to himself. A big pod in the sky comes crashing down, the man becomes shocked and slightly confused. "What is that!" he shouts. When the pod lands, the man runs towards but just before that he grabs his shotgun, just incase.

Another tall man floats up out of the spaceship. He is wearing some kind of armor, and has a tail wrapped around his waist. "So, the species on this planet are still alive?" He said to himself. The farmer becomes scared and stumbles backwards, with his grip on his gun.

"Y-You're on my property, Sir!" The farmer stuttered with fear. "Oh, Is that so?" The alien man asked, he then hit a button on his strange eyewear. It read the number "5". "Hahaha! This planet has such puny powerlevels" The alien laughed.

The farmer gets scared and fires his shotgun at the Alien, but he easily catches them. "Pathetic." He states insulting the man. The farmer becomes even more shocked and scared. The pod man flicks one of the bullets back to the farmer, piercing his forehead. "What a fragile breed of people." He states calmly. The eyewear on his head then starts picking something up. "A higher powerlevel! It must be Kakarotto!" The alien exclaims.

Somewhere near MT. Paozu...

"Hey Gohan, check this out!" One child shouted. He jumped out of the river he was in, and had caught an enormous fish. "Woah, that's cool Goten!" Gohan cheered. "Too bad, I don't know how to cook it." Goten stated slightly frustrated. "I'll just release it." he continued. The boy let go of the fish, and it swam away effortlessly.

"Goten, do you know the way back." Gohan asked. "Uh...I don't remember." He replied. "What!? then how are we gonna get home!" Gohan asked slightly scared with a tear slipping. They then heard a familiar voice vaguely. "Gohan! Goten!" The voice shouted as it got closer. "Y-You hear that?" Goten asked. "Y-Yeah, it sounds like dad!" Gohan replied with slight excitement. "Gohan! Goten!" Their father shouted again, it got louder and louder. Soon they were able to see their father.

They shouted to him and waved. "Daddy!" The two shouted. "There you guys are!" Goku smiled, he flew down to his sons to pick them up. They hopped on the cloud with their father and rode off into the sky!

Time passed since then, Goku arrived at Master Roshi's Island. Goku introduced his sons to his friends. They complimented the children, making the two feel flustered. After being introduced, the two children went over to the turtle playing rock paper scissors. Krillin then whispered to Goku "Have you ever thought to train them before Goku?" he asked. "Nuh uh! ChiChi won't let me, she'll get very angry at the mention of it, and then very scary!" Goku exclaimed frightenedly.

They then soon realize, that there is a strange huge power near, and it was coming closer. Goku instantly knew that this isn't someone to trifle with. When he had arrived, he claimed to be Goku's brother, and that Goku came from a race of Saiyans. Goku did not believe him, but then Master Roshi stepped in and explained some things. It was revealed that Goku did infact came from these Saiyans, but he bumped his head when he was baby. That caused him to lose his memory, and become a kind-hearted person.

Goku didn't care even that was true, he'd never join someone like Raditz. Raditz was infuriated, so he took his son Gohan and told him "If you don't kill 100 humans by nightfall, I'll take your son from you and you'll never see him again!" He spoke angrily. "No! Don't!" Goku shouted, he tried to chase after Raditz, but he was too fast and Raditz knocked him back.

By the time Goku got up, Raditz was long gone. Goku then knew he had to initiate a plan to defeat Raditz, but didn't know what to do. He told Krillin, he'll need his help, but then Piccolo appeared and stated "That will not be necessary"

Piccolo had a better idea, even though the thought of teaming up with Goku was revolting, he had no choice. If Piccolo wanted his world domination, he needed to take down the bigger enemy first. Piccolo teamed up with Goku and the two flew to where Raditz was.

And So It Begins...

Goku and Piccolo arrived at the field, Goku pleaded for Raditz to leave this planet. Raditz refused and Goku had no choice but to fight. The two stared down at each other, waiting for one to slip up even the tiniest bit. Goku and Raditz both simutanelously charged and clashed fists together. They then exchanged punches and kicks rapidly. Raditz started to easily push back the younger Saiyan but Piccolo saw an opening and charged at Raditz.

"BOOM!" The sound of Piccolo's strike caused the earth around them to rumble and send Raditz flying. Raditz stopped himself easily, as this was nothing compared to what he has felt. "I must say, you two were a little bit stronger than I thought you would be." He stated. "However, you aren't strong enough to beat me!" He exclaimed. The Older Saiyan rushed towards Goku at lightning quick speed. He punched his brother in the gut, making Goku cough and gasp for air. Raditz then clenched his fists together and slammed down on Goku. Goku crashed against some nearby boulders, the impact cause the boulder to shatter in pieces.

Raditz laughed, "You worthless fools!". Piccolo then had a plan and flew over to Goku. He told him of his plan, and Goku agreed to it. So once again Goku charged after his brother, he went to start his counter up against his brother but was powerless to be able to. Goku knew he wasn't strong enough but knew he had to try. Goku stalled Raditz for as long as he could.

Goku finally had an oppertunity and took Raditz's tail, Raditz pleaded Goku to let him go, and our hero foolishly did so. He lost his chance to stop this villain and Raditz now had the upper hand. He knocked down Goku and crushed his ribs, Goku screamed in pain. Just when Goku thought all was lost, the door to Raditz's pod opened, and Gohan slipped out. When he saw his father being smashed by Raditz's foot, he got enraged! "DON'T YOU HURT MY DADDY!" He yelled. The young boy's power rised immensely, and he flew crashing into Raditz, cracking several ribs.

The impact left Raditz needing time to recouperate, but this also allowed Goku to recover a little. It was just enough for him to attack his Brother once more until Piccolo was ready once again. Goku clashed again with his brother but this time Goku could barely keep up. When he thought there was no more he could do, Tienshinhan appeared, and fired his Ki Blast Cannon, this sent Raditz crashing into the ground. "Boy am I glad you're here." Goku stated happily. "Yeah, but there isn't much I can do, so I'll just give you my energy." He responded. Tien gave Goku almost every last bit of his energy and took his leave.

Raditz thought to himself before he got backup "D-Damn it! That worthless trash destroyed my armor!" The Oldest Saiyan thought angrily. He got back up and was infuriated, a little shocked to see his little brother still able to stand, but it did not matter. Goku was able to land a few direct hits despite his battle-damage, but Raditz was still too powerful, once again the two started clashing ferciously. Goku decided to use a techinque he hadn't used in awhile.

He shot a kamehameha wave at his brother and managed to do some damage, but it wasn't enough, Raditz was too powerful. Goku realized he had a chance during the smoke, so he grabbed his brother and held him tightly. "Piccolo NOW!" He shouted. Raditz tried to persuade his way again but this time, Goku didn't listen, he ignored Raditz. Piccolo prepared his attack and was finally able to shoot, it got super close but at the very last moment, Raditz slipped out, leaving Goku to die.

However Raditz could not continue, the explosion from the attack was too strong for him and he had to retreat. Piccolo was too out of breath to catch him as, he had done that attack twice already. Raditz went in his pod and took the child back. Gohan wouldn't stop crying, so Raditz knocked him out for this obssessiveness.

Just before Raditz left, he stated this "There are two more Saiyans coming down here, and they are much stronger than me, and much stronger than you could ever imagine.". This left Piccolo in slight shock, and anger.

Goku barely hanging on to life, took one last talk with his friends, when they had arrived. He then passed away, until they ressurect him with the Dragonballs. Piccolo decided to take Goku's other son Goten, and train him. Some of our heroes tried to stop him, but they were no match for King Piccolo. Piccolo threw Goten in the wilds, and waited til the day, he had learned to take care of himself, until then, Piccolo did his training in Isolation.

Meanwhile...

"What do you mean you failed?!" A Voice yelled. Raditz flinches as his ears are hurt by the loud voice. Raditz clicks a button on his eyewear thing once again and replies "I am sorry Vegeta, but I did all I could. Please forgive me!" Raditz begged. "Very well, but what are we going to do when Frieza finds out." Vegeta asked. "I'll take responsibility for it." Raditz responded...noblely in a sort of way. "Alright, you know the consquences of your actions, and what Frieza will do to you." Vegeta sighed.

Raditz continued to fly in peace for now, but once the brat awakens, what will he do. He then realized, If his brother lost memory from a fall, maybe his son can too. Not too hard of course, as he didn't want him to be a fool like his brother, and so the Saiyan did and it worked. The only thing he could remember was the essentials, including his manners.

When he did report to Frieza, he did infact recieve a beating, "Pathetic!How am I suppose to show the might of the Frieza force, if you lose to such a weakling!" Frieza yelled. "Please, I am sorry Lord Frieza. I beg you forgive me." Raditz begged once more, he swalloed his pride, even though this was the man that took away their planet and people, he didn't have a choice. Raditz was too powerless. "And to bring a child!?" He continued to yell. "Please, Frieza listen, if you let me train him, he could be of use to us. This child has enormous potential, unlike any I've ever seen." Raditz groveled. Frieza sighed and only gave him a "small" punishment. Frieza then told Dodoria to throw him into the rejuvenation tank, and in which his henchmen did.

Frieza however didn't think throughly, what was he suppose to do with this child. Gohan cowered in fear, and shivered. Gohan then pleaded the man, to Frieza's amusement this made him laugh. He pitied the child and just told his henchmen to watch him until Raditz recovers. "Where are we going?" The young boy asked politely. "That's for us to know, and for you to find out runt." Dodoria said with a bit of an scary tone. Gohan became even more frightened, he couldn't remember anything, he was on some planet that wasn't his, and most importantly, he didn't have his brother. Gohan felt alone and afraid, no one there to help him.

So this ends the first chapter of Duo Highbreeds...

Sorry about what I did last time, I feel stupid, I did the same mistake three times in a row. I was too lazy, and I picked the wrong time to do it. I finally have chapter one, where I feel content with it. I know it's kinda short, but in the end I still shortened it but in a way I feel better about.

Powerlevels:

Goku: 412

Piccolo: 408

Raditz: 1,500

Gohan Enraged: 1,318

Tienshinhan: 230

Goku(Damaged but with given energy from Tien): 398

Chapter Two will most likely come out shortly, as I already have good Ideas for it and will take the time.

Also take a moment and look at all the stories I've done, I deleted everything that says "Dead" or "will be rewritten later".


	2. A Full Year of Training Begins!

After Goku's Death, Raditz had barely escaped with Son Gohan alive. However the Older Saiyan left a message just before he left, "There are two Saiyans, just like me, only they're much stronger than I am. I couldn't even lay a single finger on them If I wanted to. They're elite warriors and they'll be here in exactly one year". This put Piccolo in shock, now he has to deal with even stronger Saiyans. He could barely stand against this one, and these ones are supposed to be much stronger than he is?!

Piccolo decided to kidnap Goten, to train and harness Goten's potential. If Gohan had that amount of potential, there's no doubt Goku's other son would have the same potential right? Meanwhile, Goku had to travel a million miles to reach King Kai's Planet, which in the end could take up all of his training time. Raditz decided to train Gohan, it wasn't an easy task as he thought it was going to be though. Gohan was constantly crying and pestering the Man, and yelling didn't help at all.

The other Z-Fighters decided to head to Kami's Lookout, where they could train and become much stronger. They went through very similar training that Goku did years ago, it was tough, risky, and challenging, but they didn't have a choice. Slowly they became stronger and more powerful. Piccolo, however, had a much more challenging task. While Goten was a lot less of a crybaby compared to his brother, he still too had his issues, after all, they were only four and a half. So Piccolo threw Goten in the wild for a while, so that Goten could become a little more able to take care of himself.

At first, for the young boy, it was tough, but slowly he learned, It seemed that his Saiyan Instincts started to kick in. After four months, Piccolo decided to train the young child, starting off with basic martial arts skills and basic ki control. The young boy learned these skills very quickly, and eventually, Piccolo started making the training a lot more difficult. The Namek wanted to push Goten, He knew the power that the young boy possessed but the only way was to make him a warrior.

The young boy's training would consist of weeks training to the max, and even further past his max to unleash that dormant power. Every time Goten hit his breaking point, an extreme boost of power would unleash deep within him. This allowed the child to become even stronger, the only problem was Goten didn't have the ability to unleash all of that properly. The Namek tried as much as he could, through many different methods, but none of it was able to go through to Goten. Piccolo's best method as of right now was to break the child down and build him right back up.

Finally, Piccolo had an idea, so maybe somehow trick Goten, sometimes they would do image training. Image Training was done by linking their minds, and there was a theory he did come up with, and that was too manipulate The Namek's appearance into looking like someone else.

Preferably his Father, but there were even more problems with that. One, He could not act like Goku, not only was he unable to but that would make Piccolo feel sick. Two, Goten may have been similar to his father but even he would know that it would've been a trick. So that was out of the question, but then it donned on Piccolo. What if he disguised himself, but not just his appearance but also his kiai. To maybe act as if he was going to destroy the world? Not that wasn't his original plan, it was something Piccolo had been trying to do for a while now, but things got in the way.

Disguise kiai isn't easy at all, in fact, it's actually quite impossible. However Piccolo had many tricks up his sleeve, and because Goten still was practicing his Ki sensing, he could just barely pull it off. Luckily The Namek had the ability to change clothing, so he put on a full dark cloak and robes. He then proceeded with disguising his ki and voice. After that, he waited till nightfall. Goten was just minding his own business, wondering where Piccolo was and wondering what to do.

He got quite bored, and eventually fell asleep, but then a loud explosion noise woke him right back up. Piccolo did this to lure Goten to him, the young boy followed where the sound came from, and he saw a dark black figure floating in the sky. "W-What is that?" He thought to himself, extremely confused. The young boy tilted his head looking at the figure trying to examine it. Soon it fired yet three more kiai blasts, and the young boy panicked a little, he managed to dodge it just in time. It would've gone better if the young child kept his guard up.

"Hey, What was that for!" He shouted at the black figure, with an angry expression on his face. However the black figure stood silently, and proceeded to attack Goten even more, swiftly he flew towards Goten, who panicked again and started running away. The young boy managed to hide behind a mountain and catch his breath for a second. He then regained his balance and charged at the figure, he lifted his leg back, preparing to kick the cloaked figure but the cloaked figure dodged it.

"Who are you!" Goten yelled, but once again no response. The Figure counterattacked the young child who barely blocked the man's ferocious punch. Goten made a quick rebound then shouted, "Where is Mr. Piccolo!" but once again no response, and they continued to battle. Goten could barely keep up with whoever this was, soon the young boy was down on his knees, battered and bruised. He was unable to do much more, and even after that the dark figure still beat the young child. Eventually, Goten slowly passed out but just before he did, the dark figure whispered something in his ear.

This made yet again the dormant power that lied in the child click, but unlike previous times this was much worse. Goten stood back up, extremely angry and upset, his white aura enveloped around him, and he let out an angry roar. The young boy's power spiked and skyrocketed, blue streams of lightning rapidly materialized around him as he let out more of his power. At First, Piccolo was overconfident, but the more grew, the less that confidence was there. Piccolo realized he couldn't let this go on any further otherwise he'd be killed. However when he tried to stop Goten, he was already far too strong, the child went berserk on him, the young boy threw countless attacks at the Namek.

Piccolo was unable to even escape from this, the young boy just became too powerful, and the namek was being thrown around like yesterday's oatmeal. Just when Piccolo thought he was done for, Goten passed out. The young boy must've been extremely exhausted and worn out. Between the extreme training he had been doing lately, and already being extremely damaged from Piccolo beating him up, the young four-year old's body couldn't last any longer. He may have had Saiyan blood but he also had human blood too.

Piccolo felt relieved and decided to rest, but before he could, he had to leave here immediately. Once he was safe away from Goten, he then took a moment to think. He saw the power that Goten had dormant in him, he just needed to keep pulling it out. So he decided to stay hidden. The night passed, and Goten woke up the next day, panicking, looking for Piccolo. "I-It can't be true! He...He has to be alive!" Goten said to himself, starting to tear up. He wandered around looking for his mentor, "M-MR. PICCOLO!" The young boy cried out.

The young boy had remembered what the dark figure said to him last night, and swore vengeance on the man who had killed his mentor. This time however Goten was gonna prepare himself for the next time that the man came, he remembered his training regiments, what he was supposed to do every day. Goten trained harder and harder than ever before and started to become stronger with every day. Time passes on eventually the Dark figure returns, and while Piccolo did train as much as he could, he never thought that Goten would be this much stronger it was as if Piccolo didn't do any training at all.

Goten's high power was unexpected, and Piccolo could barely keep up with Goten this time, it was like as if their roles reversed. Goten beated the namek senseless, Piccolo thought that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Eventually, Piccolo's disguise wore off completely, and this put Goten in complete shock. "N-No! I-It can't be!" Goten stuttered, the young boy flew slowly back, he just couldn't believe his eyes. He then started to think maybe it was a trick from the enemy. "Y-You're not real! You're not him! T-This is all a tr-trick!" The young boy shouted, trying to reassure himself.

Once again he charged at the namek, "Stop! It's Me!" The namek tried to clarify. "LIAR!" The young boy accused, and threw a fist at the Namek's cheek with much might. This caused a huge shockwave to appear. "D-Damn It!" The Namekian thought to himself. "I-I should've stopped this a long time ago." He continued in thought as he crashed down to the ground. Goten didn't stop there, he continued attacking, letting Piccolo unable to speak or clarifying anything up. "A-At this rate... I..I'll die." Piccolo thought as he was being beaten...by a child.

Piccolo didn't like this one bit, finally, he managed to get some grip, and released a shockwave, which blew Goten back a bit and made him stop attacking for a second. Before Goten could chargeback, Piccolo used his paralysis technique, and Goten was unable to move. "Finally, now listen to me! I am Piccolo!" Piccolo shouted at the boy. "L-Liar! Piccolo is dead!" Goten responded, interrupting the Namek. "Let me finish damn it! I am the cloaked guy that you were fighting! It was all a trick to get you to unleash your power." The namek continued. "W-What?" Goten's facial expression changed, and now he only felt betrayed. "N-No, I-I won't believe you. Y-Your lying!" He said starting to get angry.

"YOUR LYING!" The young boy yelled, he became once again enraged, unable to control his emotions. Everything let loose, and soon Piccolo's paralysis disappeared off of Goten, and the child was set free. He charged after Piccolo but once again it was too much for him, and the young child passed out. "Phew, that was a close one. For a second there, I thought it was all over." Piccolo said, feeling extremely relieved.

The next day, Piccolo was finally able to clear everything up, but now Goten was mad, and wouldn't talk to Piccolo. The boy felt betrayed, he may have only been five, but that doesn't mean it was okay. He was a lot a lot smarter than most humans his age. Goten would barely say a word, and wouldn't train as hard as before. Time passes and soon a full year has passed.

Meanwhile...Three months have passed since the Elder brother of Goku had kidnapped Gohan. Raditz was trying to train Gohan but was unable to. He was constantly crying or just sucked at it. Raditz couldn't stand it, he started to wonder if he even had Saiyan Blood. "Stop you're crying child!" Raditz yelled, "I-I Cant!" The boy cried. Raditz then grunted loudly, "Damn It! I can barely think with him crying!" The Older Saiyan thought to himself. Raditz soon realized that there was only one way to actually toughen him up.

He was sick of trying to do it himself, so he took him to a Training Planet, where they train soldiers for the Frieza Force. After he had dropped the child off, he could finally get some peace and quiet. It was then he decided to do some training of his own. Time had passed since then, and after 1.2 years, Raditz picked Gohan up. The man could see that the child had changed drastically, not only did his power grow but so did his attitude. Raditz enrolled Gohan into the Frieza Force so that they could earn some damn money, and get some better space pods.

Meanwhile...Again...I guess.. but .2 years before this, Goku had finished his training at King Kai's and decided to do some touch-up and tests to see how much he had improved. "Well, you exceeded my expectations Goku, and you proved to be quite the Martial Artist. Let's test your current power now." King Kai stated Goku nodded in response.

"Let's review, say bubbles you're up!" King Kai called. The Monkey prepared himself, and Goku did too. "On your mark!" King Kai shouted, Goku put his focus on the monkey and waited. "Get set!... Go!" King Kai shouted, Bubbles ran and were swift, but Goku was quicker and caught him just in a second.

King Kai looked at the stopwatch and became shocked. "Woah! Eleventh of a second!" The Kai of the North exclaimed "New record." He continued calmly. Goku chuckled and put the monkey back down and prepared for his next test.

"Next, Gregory!" King Kai exclaimed. Gregory was a small tiny green bug, resembling that of a grasshopper and he was quite annoying. Bubbles handed a hammer to Goku, for him to get the grasshopper with. Once again King Kai prepared his stopwatch and said "On your mark, get set...GO!" He shouted. Gregory enveloped a blue aura around him and charged towards Goku. When Gregory got close, Goku vanished and reappeared behind the bug, and tapped him with the hammer. "1-1.2 seconds" King Kai stuttered, he turned his face from looking at the stopwatch to Goku, "A-Astounding!" The King stated with shock.

"Thanks!" Goku replied. "Okay, now it's time to test the spirit bomb." King Kai continued. "I've been waiting for this" Goku said with a smile, he then put his body into charging position and gritted his teeth. Every tree, plant, and everything living sent Goku its energy. A White aura wrapped it's self around Goku, "Excellent, now form it into a ball." King Kai directed. Goku focused his eyes on his hand, and his hand shook a little as he tried to form it into a ball. All of the energy went directly towards his hand, and Goku waited for his target. "Alright King Kai, whenever you're ready. Let it rip!" Goku stated readily.

King Kai nodded, "Alright! Here it goes!" He said, he made a giant red brick, float with most likely telekinesis. "Remember Goku, don't use your eyes! Feel it out!" King Kai shouted. Goku nodded once again in response. King Kai threw the giant red brick, and it flew towards Goku's direction but at first, missed, and swooped around the small planet. Goku waited for the right moment, King Kai then made it go even faster, flying at super fast speeds. At this very moment, Goku turned to his side quickly and fired the spirit bomb, destroying the brick.

Goku let out a chuckle, and King Kai became speechless, he was shocked at this. "I-I can't believe it!" He exclaimed, "Well done, Goku." King Kai congratulated. "To be perfectly honest, I didn't think you could handle it so easily." King Kai stated, "It wasn't easy, but I managed." Goku replied. King Kai turned his gaze down for a second then back up to Goku.

"Goku, you mustn't forget, the energy you use to form a spirit bomb, comes from all forms of life, from trees, animals, plants, and even the atmosphere, could contribute a small share of energy to the spirit bomb." King Kai informed,

"Therefore, you must be very carefully, You have only mastered the spirit bomb on this very small planet. Earth is way bigger than this, and has much more energy to give, even during the day, you can collect energy from the sun, and it will give indescribable power. If you aren't careful, it could easily destroy the earth." He continued. Goku nodded in response once again.

"If possible, I'd like you to restrain from using this technique as much as possible." King Kai requested. "Alright, I'll just use the Kaioken Technique, that should do it" Goku nodded.

And So Time passed, and finally, it was the day of the Saiyan's Arrival. However Goku was going to be late, King Kai forgot to calculate the time, it was gonna take for him to get there, but luckily Goku was so much faster than he was 6 months ago. Soon everyone met up for battle, except Goku who was late.

That ends the remake, I hope I did good...ish...

Powerlevels:

Vegeta:?

Nappa:?

Piccolo: 4,000

Goten:?

Tien: 2,330

Yamcha: 2,110

Krillin: 2,000

Chiaotzu: 880

[Elsewhere]

Raditz: ?

Gohan? Estimated to be around 2,880. Is not confirmed to be true.

Goku: Over 8,000


	3. The Battle Against the Saiyans!

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins! Chapter 3: [The Battle Against the Saiyans!]

Last time, our heroes trained for a whole year, waiting for the Saiyans to come down to earth. They trained hard and violently for this day. They knew the Saiyans were gonna be tough, but they wouldn't give up without a fight.

So the story continues now!

Our heroes, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Yamcha, Krillin, Chiaotzu, and Gohan are already out by the battlefield ready for battle. They're at a place called, Paprika Wasteland, despite it's name it's actually quite lifeful there. It's quite similar to the area where Piccolo trained Gohan. The area is filled with tons of grass, small mountains, and tons of life. It has various animals ranging from the simplest bird to an dinosaur.

They see the two Saiyans whom they are about to fight with, floating up in the area. One is tall, bulky, muscular, and bald with a goatee. The other is also tall but much slimer than the other, and has defined eyes with a near-consitently stern. Both wear battle armor, but the smaller one has a blue jumpsuit instead of none. The Bulky one is named Nappa, and the other is Vegeta.

"Ahaha, yet another one joined them." Nappa cackled. "What do you think these three are doing out in the middle of nowhere?" The bulky one continued. "I think they were waiting for us, yes I am completely sure of it." Vegeta replied.

Krillin trembles from their incredible power, "W-Woah, this is it, so these are the Saiyans. I can't believe this happening, can you feel those powerlevels" Krillin stuttered, he couldn't stop shaking from their immense power, it was just so incredible.

"They're even stronger than I imagined! What are we gonna do." Krillin exclaimed very anxiously. Goten too shook a little from their might. Piccolo however remained silent and calm. The two Saiyans floated down to the ground. "So, we meet at last." Vegeta stated firmly.

"I'm only gonna say this once, leave this planet!" Piccolo exclaimed, "This is your first and last chance to get out of this planet." He continued. "That voice, I see so your the one who defeated Raditz one year ago." Vegeta stated. Piccolo's expression on his face became slightly shocked, "My Voice?" Piccolo asked confusedly.

"Right, didn't Raditz tell you?" Vegeta replied, he tapped on his scouter implying "Our scouters also act as communication devices." He stated. Nappa realized something as he looked at Piccolo, "The green one is from Namek, isn't he?" The Bulky Saiyan asked Vegeta. "Yes, he's from namek alright. There's no mistaking it, no wonder Raditz had such a hard time from him and Kakarotto." Vegeta replied.

"I-I'm from Namek?" Piccolo said with shock, "Piccolo, I didn't know you were from outer space." Krillin said looking at the Namekian. "I guess it makes sense." Krillin continued. "Wait, I always thought Mr. Piccolo was an alien. It seemed kinda weird to me for an green man with antennas to be living on a planet with no records of anything like him." Goten spoke with confusion.

"Wait, how would you even know if theres no records or not Goten, you're only five." Krillin responded with a bit of feeling dumbfounded. "But that doesn't mean anything." Goten replied back, with slight confusion. "N-Nevermind." Krillin said and decided to forget it.

"You didn't know, well what a surprise we have here. Hahaha" Vegeta laughed, "Surely you must've suspected something by now. Don't you think the pointy ears and antennas are a dead giveaway?" Vegeta smirked. "I mean, the boy already has figured that out." The Prince said as he took a quick look at Goten.

"I-I can't believe it, I'm from the Planet Namek, yet at the same time it feels so true. That explains everything." Piccolo thought, "You told Raditz about the Dragon Balls, now tell us." Vegeta ordered as he pointed at the Namek. "B-But that's impossible, no one knows where they are, not for a whole year." Krillin replied. "That's enough, we know you have them, now tell us! Make no mistake we'll find them, with you alive or dead!" Nappa exclaimed loudly.

"It's your descision." The bulky one continued. "Sorry, but we're not here to bow down to your orders, so back off! We're here to fight." Piccolo exclaimed confidently. Piccolo shifted into his fighting stance, "So go ahead and do whatever it is, you came here to do." he continued.

Elsewhere...

"O-Oh Kami..." Mr. Popo said shockingly. "I-I had no idea, for the first time in my life, I've finally heard my origins. It's true, I am the one who created the Dragon Balls. It all makes sense now, I attempted to create them in answer to a deep yearning inside. When the day came that I had finally succeded, I felt as if I were at home." Kami revealed.

"Oh Nappa." Vegeta said as he took off his scouter, Nappa's face turned to Vegeta and he became a bit confused. "These pests can suppress their power, making our scouters one hundred percent useless." The Prince stated.

"Oh right I remember now, that's how that weakling Raditz got himself killed, ahaha." Nappa laughed. "R-Raditz, isn't that the Saiyan that was so tough, you and Goku had to team up with to defeat, and they're calling him weak?!" Krillin asked. Piccolo however remained silent, "Alright enough talk. Nappa you have six of those Sabiamen with you right?" Vegeta asked looking at the Bulky Saiyan. Nappa looked back at him and says "Oh yeah." Nappa starts to pull out a little capsule with six green beans in it.

He goes to plant them but out of nowhere, Goten immedietly strikes the man without saying . He let's his power loose and elbows his face, sending the man crashing against the ground. "Goten!" Piccolo yelled. Goten looked back at his Mentor, who then continued with "Don't attack until told so." The namekian said angrily.

Goten turned completely around and apologised "S-Sorry Mr. Piccolo". The young boy flew back, but as he flew back, the angry Saiyan charged back to the boy, elbowing his back. "You runt! That hurt!" He yelled angrily. Goten regained his balance, and got right back up. Everyone but Piccolo was shocked to see such a young boy get back up that easily from such an attack, even Vegeta was a little shocked. "W-What exactly kind of training did you do with him Piccolo?" Krillin asked. "Nappa, continue planting those Sabia!" Vegeta ordered with a slight tone.

"R-Right, Sorry Vegeta." Nappa continued planting the Sabiamen as told. "P-Piccolo?" Krillin asked once again. "I only trained him the basics, He did the rest himself." The Namek replied. "Okay..." Krillin said with a slight shear feeling of awkwardness, he shook his head quickly and snapped out of that. When Nappa was done planting six green monsterous beings came out of the ground, they couldn't speak any actual words, but they were quite powerful looking. "Each of these have a powerlevel as strong as Raditz did." Vegeta states, Just then, both Tien and Chiaotzu fly down and also greet the rest of our heroes.

Along with also meeting the young Goten, and right after Yamcha too comes. "Look theres more of them Vegeta." Nappa points out, "Yeah, but that won't do any good for them. Just more fun for us!" Vegeta replies. " Perfect, theres six of you and our Sabiamen. You each can take turns fighting one." Vegeta smirked. Piccolo became angry, "We're not here to play games and we're not going to fight on your terms. We'll take you all on at once!" He exclaimed angrily. "Easy now Piccolo, we don't wanna do anything we might regret." Krillin stated calmly.

"Fine." Piccolo grunted. "Besides, this game could at least buy us sometime before Goku gets here." Krillin continued. Piccolo let out a small sigh, "Alright who's up first?" Nappa asked. "I'll go first." Yamcha declared. "Hold on Yamcha, you think that's such a good idea?" Krillin asked. "It's fine, besides I haven't been brought back from the dragon balls before, so If I die I can always be brought back." Yamcha replied.

"Alright, you fight him." Nappa ordered as he pointed to one of the sabiamen. Yamcha readied himself and engaged in battle. Yamcha and the Sabiamen clashed swiftly, and struck one punch after another. He struck the Sabiamen first across the chin and then in the gut. Quickly it was already assured that Yamcha was more than strong enough to defeat this little green thing.

Yamcha dashed back from the thing then fired a quick kiai blast destroying the Sabiamen easily. "That was too easy." Yamcha stated confidently, everyone except Piccolo cheered for him. Yamcha flew back down, and started to get cocky and said "I'll take all of them on! Come on!" Yamcha provoked.

However, Yamcha had made a mistake, taking all of them at once soon easily overwhelmed him. He tried to fight back but there was too many, Tien stepped in and fired a barrage of dodon rays, it pushed two of them back, blew two of them up, and shot a hole threw two others's chests. "T-Thanks Tien." Yamcha thanked with relief. "Yeah, becareful next time, even I couldn't take all of them all at once." He responded.

The two remaining Sabiamen, Yamcha destroyed once again with two large kiai blasts. He made quick work of them, they may have been as powerful as Raditz, but didn't know very good martial arts. "Hey, leave some for the rest of us next time Yamcha." Krillin exclaimed.

"I'm impressed, you made quite quick work of them. I guess we underestimated you." Vegeta stated, "Still, It's going to take alot more than that, to beat us!" He exclaimed. "Darn it! Where is Goku!" Krillin exclaimed with frustration. Nappa started walking around looking at them all "Hmm, now which one of you wants to be my oppenent." The brute wondered, he was practically mocking them, It pissed off Piccolo, Tien, and Yamcha. Krillin stook shook a little bit from his power and Goten had a raging fire in his eyes. Nappa just smirked as he thought on who to pick. "Hm, Why don't you guys pick for me. Ahahaha!" Nappa cackled, "I'll go, I wanna wipe that smirk off his face!" Tien exclaimed angrily.

"Hahaha! Alright third eye COME ON!" Nappa provoked. This only made Tien angrier, the two engaged in combat but from the first strike, Nappa already proved that he was much stronger. Tien charged after the brute but Nappa dodged instantly, The triclops continuously missed and Nappa continued toying with him. Tien only got even more irritated then before, so he then tried to approach with a different attack.

Tien flew up swiftly, and moved his hands into a triangle. The triangle focused on the Saiyan brute, and then his hands started concetrating bright golden kiai. Soon it filled the triangle, The triclops then fired and shouted "TRI-BEAM!", the bright kiai that was once in between his hands fired down quickly to Nappa, who almost instantaneously deflected it with ease.

"D-Damn it! That was all I had" Tien thought to himself, Nappa only felt amused by this and then shouted "My turn!", He charged his power up, and the earth around him broke apart and floated. He increased his power to max and got ready to attack. The brute then immediately dashed towards Tienshinhan who tried to dodge his attack but in the end had half his arm cut clean off. "GAAAAGGH!" He screamed in pain, and the brute only laughed.

"Is that all you got?! Not even 10 minutes into battle, and you have already lost!" Nappa taunted, and laughed. Tien couldn't handle the immense amount of pain brought onto his arm, he fainted almost immediately. "T-Tien!" Chiaotzu shouted concernly as he ran to his friend who crashed towards the ground. "Come on Tien wake up!" Chiaotzu said as he shook his friend. "S-Sorry Chiaotzu, I...I couldn't do it, He's too strong." Tienshinhan whispered, unable to move much.

"It's okay, I-I can fight too!" Chiaotzu replied, "N-No Chiaotzu don't!" Tien asked of his friend. But Chiaotzu had already ran off to Nappa, and flew around towards his back. The small, ...human thing latches onto Nappa's back and started concetrating blue kiai. "Chiaotzu! What are you doing stop!" Tien begged of his friend, but Chiaotzu didn't stop, he continued to gather energy. Nappa flew around trying to smash Chiaotzu off but nonetheless it didn't work, Chiaotzu was too well gripped on. He gathered more and more until he could no more, "Sorry Tien, I have to say goodbye now." Chiaotzu apologised, "Huh?! What are you talking about Chiaotzu! Don't do anything you might regret!" Tien shouted.

"Just stop it!" The triclops continued, he pleaded with his best friend but the ...blue..tiny human thing still didn't listen. "I'm sorry Tien, goodbye!" He said as he released his energy. "NO CHIAAAOOTTZZUUU!" Tien shouted out, the earthling had turned himself into a living bomb and released all of the energy he gathered. A huge explosion came from where Chiaotzu once was, creating lots of smoke.

And when they thought Nappa was finished, they were wrong. He reappeared and just laughed feeling completely amused. "Well that was a waste!" The brute said mockingly. Tien became extremely enraged, "Chiaotzu sacrificed himself and It..It was all for nothing!" Tien teared. The triclops slowly stood up, and started having flashbacks of him and his best friend. "You were my best friend, and I couldn't even save you." Tien said regretfully.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't even save you but...But I'm going to make up to you!" Tien declared, "Next time, I'll protect you, I promise!" He continued, Once again the brute started laughing, "You wanna try me again triclops?" Nappa taunted. This time Tien stayed calm, and gathered his energy, he then positioned his left hand and created a half triangle. All the energy surrounding his body moved towards that hand, and enveloped around it.

"Come at me!" Nappa taunted once again. Tien then shifted his stance again, and he continued to concetrate more kiai. The ground again continued to shake around him and he gritted his teeth, preparing his attack. "Neo Tri-Beam!" Tien shouted, the bright golden yellow kiai fired swiftly towards Nappa who positioned himself to block. Smoke covered the brute, leaving the others unable to tell if it did anything yet. Tien panted heavily and was having a hard time to stay alive, that took every single bit of his energy.

A few seconds later and the smoke vanished, and what stood...or floated there, was Nappa completely unphased, "D-Damn it..." Tien thought, "I-I'm sorry I-I couldn't do it Chiaotzu..." The triclops continued just before he passed. "Is that all you got? Man and I almost thought this was going to be a challenge. Pathetic!" Nappa shouted at the Z-Fighters.

"Damn it! It took Chiaotzu and Tien everything, what are we going to do! We need you Goku!" Krillin exclaimed calling out for his friend. "That's it, I'm gonna stop him!" Yamcha shouted, and hastily decided. "No don't!" Piccolo ordered, The namek then whispered to Goten "It's your turn Goten.". Goten looked at Piccolo with a shocked face "H-Huh? Me?" Goten asked extremely confused.

"Are you sure?" Goten continued. "Yes, I am completely sure." Piccolo replied confidently, he pushed the young back on his back a bit. Goten walked up a little further and shouted "I'll fight you!". The two Saiyans laughed, "This runt? Don't make me laugh!" Nappa exclaimed, thinking it was all a joke.

"Show him your power Goten." Piccolo commanded, "R-Right!" Goten shifted into charging position, and unleashed his power. "Hraah!" he shouted, his power shocked everyone except for Piccolo who already knew. "I can't believe it, a high power at such a young age. He must be one of Kakarotto's sons." Vegeta thought with a slight shocked expression on his face. Vegeta's expression then changed into a smirk "It all makes sense now, why halfbreeds were outlawed. Saiyan blood mixing into another could result in extreme power, espically these earthlings." he continued to think.

"Looks like you have some Saiyan blood in you runt. This will be a fun match." Nappa stated with a smirk, Nappa started to really get pumped up, the bloodthirst for battle in Nappa started to become noticeable. Goten shifted into his fighting stance and readied himself for battle. While he does love fighting, he was still slightly unconfident. The two charged simutanelously, and clashed against each others's fists. The clashed caused such a huge shockwave, that it scared various animals and shook the ground.

The two exchanged fists and kicks back forth swiftly, each one causing small shockwaves. Goten's small height allowed him to have better dodge though, and he managed to slip away for a second and strike him hard in the back with his elbow, it shortly sent the Saiyan flying but Nappa easily stopped himself and made an easy recover. "Not bad at all." Nappa smirked, the expression in his face grew, and you could see the bloodthirst in his eyes. He really started to enjoy him self, the two clashed once again, and Nappa seemed a little faster this time, The brute must've been holding back a little, and he striked Goten back in his gut.

However Goten was easily able to stop himself, The halfbreed felt much worse than this and was just getting warmed up. The young boy too started to have some fun, and Nappa saw the bloodthirst in his eyes. The two powerful warriors once again shook the earth as they exchanged fists rapidly. Goten saw a quick opening and uppercutted the Brute. Nappa made a quick counterattack, but Goten managed to block it. They then continued to exchange kicks and fists once again, Nappa started to really let loose, and speed up with Goten barely keeping up.

"I-Incredible!" Yamcha exclaimed in shock. "Piccolo what exactly did you do." Krillin asked feeling completely stunnded. "I...Well I sort of disg- Agh I don't wanna talk about it Ok." Piccolo grunted, feeling extreme disgusted. The namek never really liked explaining that stuff anyways. It felt like a waste of breath to him.

Nappa stopped holding back and the young boy slowly became overwhelmed. "D-Darn it." The boy thought, he kept trying to block the Brute's attacks, but they were too strong. "Come on boy! Where's that Saiyan blood in you!" Nappa shouted, Nappa kept pushing him back, and Goten couldn't managed to break free. "Come on Goten! Remember your training!" The Namek yelled, "Right!" Goten thought, he then let out a burst of energy, and stopped the Brute's attack for a moment, but just long enough for Goten to do another attack.

The young boy moved his hands into a position as if he were about to hold a sword, around that area a bright purple kiai started to form. Instantly, it formed into a shape of a giant bone and Goten swung it at Nappa. "Haa!" he shouted, as the bone impacted the brute, and sent him flying. Nappa crashed into a giant rock, breaking it into a million pieces. Goten took the moment to catch his breath. Nappa quickly stood back up and shouted admittingly "Not bad, that actually hurt! Quite resourceful too.".

"Did you teach him that Piccolo?" Krillin asked as he turned his gaze to Piccolo. "No, that was his preference." Piccolo replied, "Oh.." Krillin said. The two warriors fought out much more ferciously, but minutes later Goten became noticeably tired. Nappa however was still energized, he didn't lose as much strength or took as much of a beating as Goten did. Nappa had a battle-armor designed for battles like this, but the young boy didn't.

"Hey Piccolo, He's tiring out, don't you think we should help him?" Krillin asked, "No he's fine, this is what I trained him for." Piccolo stated confidently. "Tired already?" Nappa asked mockingly. Goten clenched his fists and stopped panting "Nope!" he exclaimed as he charged back at Nappa. Once again the young boy struck against the brute's gut and then his chin repeatedly. The young boy stopped about ten seconds later and swiftly flew backwards and the young boy then unleashed yet another attack, "MASENKO-HA!" The boy shouted.

He put his hands up on his forehead, concetrated a small yellow kiai orb infront of his hands, and then unleashed the attack. It's form changed into a big yellow beam, and struck the brute. Goten put full force into the attack, it consumed Nappa for a moment, and the brute couldn't break free right away. A few seconds later, Nappa broke free, was out of breath, and started to become irritated. "This child shouldn't be able to even hurt an elite!" He thought angrily, Nappa started to get blinded by his rage.

"I-I can't believe Goten did that, and at such a young age!" Krillin shouted feeling completely amazed, "W-We might actually be able to win this!" Krillin said excitedly. "Yeah I just hope the boy doesn't get cocky." Piccolo stated, feeling slightly regretful on his decision. "I'm sure he'll be fine Piccolo." Krillin reassured, Piccolo sighed and hoped that Goten remembered his training.

The young boy's eye pupils faded for a moment, making his face expression emotionless. The blow from Nappa's punch really made Goten gasp for air, he could barely move and was unable to dodge the Brute's next attack. Nappa elbowed Goten on the back, sending the boy crashing down to the ground. The impact from Goten's crash caused quite a big crater, Nappa went to strike again and charged towards the unconscious

"C-Crap!" Piccolo thought, he knew that Gohan was out of it and had to hurried. The Namek flew swiftly and just before Nappa hit Goten, he was interrupted. Piccolo had kicked the brute out of the way and sent him flying against some ridges, crashing against four of them before he stopped. "You're fighting me from now on! You hear me Saiyan!" Piccolo shouted. Nappa became infuriated, no one from this "miserable" planet should be able to touch him. The brute charged at Piccolo and The Namek prepared himself quickly. The two clashed and exchanged fists. Unlike Goten, Piccolo had revealed that he was at equal footing with Nappa.

The difference between the two was that Nappa was becoming sloppy, blinded by his rage. Meanwhile Yamcha went, and picked the young boy up away from the battlefield. "Is he... Okay?" Krillin asked, "Yeah, he's just unconscious." Yamcha replied. "I can't believe how incredible he was, I mean by the time me and Goku were twelve, we couldn't even begin to compare. " Krillin admitted with a wide expression of shock on his face.

"You know I must admit, that boy was quite powerful but still he lacks the combat experience." Vegeta stated admittingly. "Even that namek is quite tough." He continued as he looked above to watch the fight between Nappa and Piccolo.

The two put up a fierce battle, creating shockwaves every clash. Nappa managed to strike the namek who almost crashed against a cliff, but stopped himself and used it to his advantage. Piccolo started dashing against them firing kiai blasts but Nappa dodged them. Piccolo then flew back up and punched the brute across his chin and then his chest. The namek continued to attack the Saiyan repeatedly, Nappa became even more angry and his techinque became sloppier. Nappa managed to move out of the way and push Piccolo back to the ground.

Nappa flew down to the ground after Piccolo and went to attack him but the Namek was able to recover before then. Piccolo blocked Nappa's attack and the two exchanged fists once more for another minute. The brute dashed back and started charging up an attack. "I'm going to make you pay!" he shouted angrily. The earth around them rumbled loudly, and the winds roar ferciously like a lion, the more Nappa charged up the louder and stronger it got, lightning surrounded and moved around him lightning fast. The brute charged a kiai orb in his hands and fired it into a beam. It went super quickly at Piccolo, but the namek reacted quick and fired one of his attacks. The two beams clashed and made a large "BOOM!" sound. The two beams stayed at an even level, niether could push any further, they had to wait until one slowly started to slip.

The winds from the beam struggle made it hard for everyone else except Vegeta to keep from being pushed away. A few minutes later, Piccolo slowly started to lose energy, he couldn't hold it up for much longer but nor could Nappa. Both warriors put more energy into their blasts, Nappa's beam started to push back Piccolo's beam, "N-No! I-I can't lose here!" Piccolo thought to himself, he put more energy putting the beams back to an equal level temporarily. "Worthless trash!" Nappa yelled angrily, he was getting really irritated and also put in more energy. "D-Damn It, After all I've been through. T-These Saiyans, they're just too damned powerful. I need more power!" Piccolo thought frustratedly.

"Can you feel that, it's like everything we trained for was pointless. These Saiyans are just too powerful." Krillin stated trying to keep himself from being blown away. "Y-Yeah, It's incredible though." Yamcha added with complete amazement.

Piccolo started to slip and couldn't hold up much longer, Nappa's endurance and power was too much for him. Goten then woke up and saw the two battle, He asked the others what happened and they gave a brief explanation. Goten tried to cheer for Piccolo but the Namek started to lose grip.

"S-Sorry Goten, I couldn't win, i-it was just too much for me. You showed me that power is nothing without being guided by love, and sometimes we have to look beyond what we want and do what's best. You are the only real friend I've ever had." Piccolo admitted in thought as the blast consumed him. Goten's face expression turned completely emotionless when his mentor died. When the smoke cleared, Nappa laughed and said "Haha! That pest is finally gone, now I can take care the rest of you.".

Goten flew over to Piccolo's body and tried to wake him up, "C-Come on Mr. Piccolo wake up!" he cried, but the Namek had no response, he was completely dead. There's nothing that could revive him or bring him back. "Please! Don't leave me!" The young boy cried out even more as he shook the body of his dead mentor. "PICCCOOLLLOOOOO!" He cried. "Hahaha! Sorry runt but he's gone, but don't worry, you'll reunite with him. In the next world!" Nappa laughed. Once again Goten's face expression became emotionless, he stood up but had his gaze still downwards.

The young boy's power started to rise immensely, and his aura enveloped around him as it grew into a huge ray of light. The wind from the power he was drawing made his hair float up a little, and lightning continously materalized around him. The earth rumbled beneath him, and Goten looked up with tears falling down his face. The young boy's face was covered in both anger and sadness.

He became enraged and screamed, and his power continued to grew. Vegeta's scouter started to scan his power, "W-What's this, "5,000?!" Vegeta whispered in shock, but it didn't stop there it increased even further. "6,000?! How is this even possible?!" Vegeta thought, his face became completely shocked with his jaw wide open.

Everyone else felt the power but all Nappa thought that what he was doing, was completely useless. "Nappa get out of there, his powerlevel is at 6,500!" Vegeta shouted, "W-What?! That's impossible, It must be a malfunction!" Nappa shouted back as he turned his head towards the Prince. "I'm goning to kill you!" Goten yelled as he charged towards the Brute Saiyan. He struck the Saiyan in the gut so hard, that it caused Nappa unable to catch his breath and broke the ground beneath them.

The young boy then repeatedly struck the Saiyan back and forth. Nappa was too powerless, and Goten continued to beat up the Saiyan in mid-air. He then unleashed a mighty kiai beam, it was too strong for Nappa to withstand and it obliterated the Saiyan away. "This is for Mr. Piccolo!" the young boy cried as he destroyed the Brute Saiyan.

"I-Impossible..." The Saiyan thought to himself just before he was consumed by the kiai beam. Goten floated back down to the others, and sat down with his face on his knees. "H-Hey you okay buddy?" Krillin asked, the short bald man felt completely bad. Goten nodded in response, but remained silent. "I'm impressed, Infact I am actually completely surprised." Vegeta stated, "Defeating Nappa is quite an achievement. You should be happy that you could even do that." He continued.

"You shut up! What you guys did is unacceptable!" Krillin yelled at the Prince. This ticked the Prince off, "You better watch your mouth bald man." Vegeta yelled back. "D-Damn it, where is Goku." Krillin thought. "You know what, I'll give you guys five hours for Kakarotto, if he doesn't arrive then I'll kill you all." the Prince responded being "generous".

Meanwhile...

"D-Damn it, that power just dropped again. Come on I gotta hurry. I need to know what's going on!" Goku thought to himself, he had arrived just before Piccolo and Kami died, and was able to make it to Earth, but was still far from the battlefield.

Five hours passed and no sign of Goku yet, "Welp times up! It's been five hours, where's Kakarotto?" Vegeta asked, he looked at the fighters, but had no response. "Guess you're all gonna die now." Vegeta said as he got up. Everyone got in their fighting stance except Goten who was still upset, but just before the battle begun they felt Goku's energy very near. "D-Do you feel that?! I-It's Goku!" Krillin said excitedly. "Alright!" Yamcha shouted. "M-My father?! W-Where?!" Goten gasped as he looked around too see him, his face expression was completely different from earlier.

Goku then swiftly flew down, everyone's face became shocked, "G-Goku, I-Is it really you?" Krillin asked. "Yup!" Goku replied with a smile. "D-Daddy!" Goten cheered, he ran to his father, and gave him a hug. "W-Woah, did you guys really miss me that much?" Goku asked a little bit shocked. "Of course we did!" Krillin replied. 

"Hey where's Piccolo?" Goku asked as he looked around looking at all of the fighters. "He's gone...and so are the dragon balls." Krillin stated, Goten's gaze turned back down. "O-Oh..." Goku said. "But it's okay now! Cause you're here!" Krillin exclaimed happily. "Y-yeah!" Goten smiled.

Goku greeted his friends and they explained to him what's going on. Vegeta got sick of the fighting and asked them to hurry up already. Goku then agreed and that he was ready. The others offered to help but Goku said he didn't need any. They all thought he was crazy but Goku reassured them. They flew off away from the battlefield. Goku asked if he and Vegeta could fight where there is no life.

Vegeta allowed this, considering he thought that this was gonna be Goku's last battle. The Prince had overconfidence, and thought this was gonna be easy. Little did the Prince of All Saiyans know that he was about to have the toughest match ever.

This wraps up chapter three!

Okay HOPEfully, I didn't forget to remove things, cause now that Tien and Chiaotzu are killed off, I'm not sure if I forgot to remove any other lines of them for afterwards.

Powerlevels: (These are the corrected powerlevels, I might've made a mistake in the last chapter)

Nappa: 5,000

Nappa damaged after the first masenko: 4,000

Piccolo: 5,000

Goten: 3,500

Goten Enraged: 6,500

Goten damaged: 3,250

Tien: 2,000

Yamcha: 1,900

Krillin: 1,850

Chiaotzu: 1,150

Yajir ...Oh wait

_*DB,DBZ,DBGT,DBS, and Anything related to that Is not owned by me. Tis all owned by Akira Toriyama, Fuji Tv, Toei Animation, and some other crap.


	4. Sent to a Solider Training Camp

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins! Chapter Four

[Sent to a Solider Training Encampment]

Three Months have passed since Raditz has kidnapped the child, unable to train and deal with his constant pestering and crying, He decided to send the child into a camp. Where they train soldiers for Frieza's force. The encampment lied at Frieza planet 18-TE and that is where they were headed towards. It was a small planet but it was filled with a ton of training campsites and filled with an atmosphere of despair.

After a few hours they had reached their destination, they arrived at a Camp T-97J, where a tall, purple, man greeted them. "You sure, he isn't even adolescence yet." The Man asked. "Yes, I assure you, treat him the same way you treat any other ordinary soldiers here," Raditz replied assuringly. "Alright, I'll take your and Prince Vegeta's word for it." The Man sighed. "W-What's going on?" The Young Boy asked completely unaware.

"You're going to stay here for a little while." The tall purple man said calmly to the child. "W-what?! N-No I don't want to!" Gohan said as he slowly started to cry. "Quiet!" Raditz yelled, The boy immediately stopped and tried not to cry. "You're going to go, without making a scene or cry, Understand?!" Raditz firmly and angrily said to the boy. "A-Alright.," Gohan responded sniffling.

"Why don't we go now child, come take my hand." The Sorta of nice yet unsettling purple man requested. "O-okay" Gohan replied, with a frown on his face. "Finally, I can have some actual peace and quiet. That stupid brat is no longer in my care for now." Raditz said to himself with relief. "Now, to head to my next destination." The Man said quietly once again to himself as he flew back to his Pod.

Meanwhile, the young Gohan was taken to the "re-education camp". There, he saw only people a lot older than him. He was the only one of under 18 years or still a minor. The young boy was extremely shy and of course why wouldn't he be? He was in a world that was not his, his father had passed and was kidnapped, taken from the world he once knew. The four-year-old is no longer safe nor with family and friends.

He arrived in a cabin where there was also a lot of new recruits but that doesn't mean they were nice, not one bit. Each cabin had a sign right above their doors, which would have the group's number and letter combination. The one Gohan arrived at was "72J-E6", at this specific site, there were three different soldiers. One slim yet muscular with red skin and black hair. He also seemed to have an extremely intimidating expression yet quiet and gentle at the same time

Another short but agile looking, with green skin but also with the expression "Hey I'm a complete coward, I'll ditch you in combat and save myself!". Finally, there was the one who seemed to be the leader of this group, He was of average height, had a very human-like body. The "leader" seemed to have a very scary aura, It was so calm, so calm, yet the darkest thing you could ever experience. The scariest thing you could ever experience, and you could just tell, that his power was extremely high.

There were five different beds in the cabin though, this actually confused Gohan. He thought "If there are five beds, why there only four of us?". The tall purple man who escorted Gohan here, or well one of the receptionists, showed the young boy to his bed. The bed was cold and hard, and the blankets were paper thin. Gohan, however, knew to try and not cry, whine or any of that. He didn't want to get beat up. The Receptionist man soon left, and after they were alone, the young boy's new comrades "greeted" him.

"What should we do with him now boys?" The "Leader" asked looking at the two. The short one looked at him and replied: "How about we throw him over in that dumpster there?". "Oh, I like that Idea." He said as a big grin lit up his face. "Great idea, Guavis." The Tall one encouraged facing towards the short one. "S-Stop P-Please," Gohan asked quietly while panting heavily. "I'm Sorry but I couldn't hear you over your bones breaking!" The "leader" laughed. "I said..." The young boy said slowly as he started to stand up. "STOP!" He shouted a huge boost of power was brought in him as a white aura enveloped around him. He then immediately charged at the one of average height and kicked him across the campsite.

He crashed into the wall unconscious, but almost right after the boost of power disappeared in Gohan. The other two were about ready to get Gohan back. "You're gonna pay for that!" The short one said, "Yeah!" The tall one added, Gohan flinched and tried to block himself but then someone else spoke and told the two to stop. The two lackeys sounded scared all of a sudden, Gohan had become confused and thought what is going on, he opened his eyes and saw a pinkish female alien. This made Gohan even more confused than before, now random questions and conclusions are running through his head.

"W-Were sorry boss!" The tall one begged, "Y-Yeah very sorry, please have mercy on us!" The short one pleaded. "Mercy?! You want me to show mercy after you didn't show our new comrade mercy?!" She yelled irritated and angrily. "W-We were j-just playing with him, Boss. We swear!" The tall one quickly added but so obviously lying through his teeth. "Y-yeah! Just playing!" The short one added to the Tall one's reply. "Playing?! What the hell, he's covered in bruises and blood, you want me to believe that Bull?!" She started getting even angrier and more irritated as she yelled at the two bumbling idiots.

She then looked at the two who started to slowly back away. "You two!" She yelled, the two started to run off as fast as they could but they were too slow. Meanwhile Gohan just slowly started to pass out from fatigue caused by the pain he was given from the other three. Finally, who was apparently their actual Boss or Leader of this small group, had knocked the other two out. She flew towards Gohan to see that was unconscious, a small gasp was let out, she quickly grabbed the child and ran to an infirmary.

A day passes and Gohan wakes up, floating in warm green liquid. "H-Huh?! W-Where am I?" Gohan thought slowly starting to freak out. He couldn't really move much or do anything. He looked over and saw the girl from earlier asleep waiting. It must've been late or something considering he was out for a while. For a few minutes, Gohan just floated there, thinking, getting very bored. I mean what was he supposed to do, after all, he was in a green liquid that prevented him from moving too much. He then soon realized that he was in some weird green battle armor, that he didn't remember putting on.

Finally, a few loud beeps were heard from the machine, and the liquid started to drain. Then the pink alien girl awoke from the loud beep and stands up. "Oh, you're awake." She says with a bit of a sleepy tone while she yawns and stretches. "Seems that you fully healed up." She continued. The machine released Gohan and he fell a bit, as he hadn't stood up in a while and was floating in weird green liquids. "W-Who are you?" Gohan asked cautiously. "Calm Down, I'm just the leader of the group you were assigned to." She replied, "No you're not! You're lying, the leader was that other guy." Gohan accused.

The girl then became very confused and tilted her head. She then realized what he was talking about and corrected The young boy. "Oh, you mean Cerole! What made you think he was the leader?" The girl asked him. "W-What do you mean he isn't the leader? He had those other two following him around." Gohan replied distrustingly. "I can see why you think that, but he isn't. That idiot couldn't even lead a bunch of ants if he wanted to. Come on, I helped you, you could at least be a little nicer." She said trying to settle the young boy down. "A-Alright." Gohan sighed. "Now why don't you tell me your name?" She asked, "I'm Gohan." He replied. "Hi, Gohan! I'm Riyaki." She responded politely back to him.

"So why is such a young child even here?" Riyaki asked the young boy. "My Uncle took me away from my parents, and dumped me here," Gohan said looking the other direction. Riyaki then realized that this isn't such a great topic. So she tried to lighten the mood up and decided to go take Gohan to the cafeteria for breakfast. There they talked about certain stuff, such as training regiments and schedules, and extremely important rules and details. And So a very rough year for Gohan had started.

6 Months Pass...

Everyday Gohan had to wake up at around 5:00 AM, get breakfest and was forced to do some kind of training regiment. Sometimes the young boy would just be forced into a bunch of chores. While he did have trouble learning certain things, he excelled at Ki Control. The boy showed to be quite a prodigy and because of him, his team finally had been ready for small planet conquest. Little did the young Gohan know what was to come through. "Gohan! Wake up!" A Familiar Voice said, but Gohan did not wake up, he was so exhausted from the extreme training schedule he had this week, that his body wouldn't let him wake up.

Finally, the child had awoken, "What took you so long! We're gonna be late!" Riyaki yelled, "Huh? S-Sorry, I don't know why I couldn't wake up." The young boy said while yawning and getting up. Riyaki sighed, and replied with "It's okay, you're probably just exhausted from all the extra training.". The group quickly got ready, went to grab breakfast, and leave. They had barely just made it with one minute to spare and took off in the spaceship.

They arrived at their destination about 4 hours later. When they exited the ship, the planet seemed...lifeless, it was extremely windy, and not any form of resources such as water, food, oxygen, at all. Yet somehow it was easily breathable, they looked around for any signs of life without going too far off from the ship. However none were found, they returned to the ship, and Cerole grabbed an odd cube looking thing. He then proceeded to store stuff in, it had seemed to be some kind of storage cube. "We're gonna need some supplies, if we're gonna search this whole planet." He stated as grabbed several different things including, some water, food, tents, etc.

Gohan became a bit confused, everyone was grabbing and doing stuff, as if they've done this before. He started to wonder If they have done this before without him or a long time ago maybe. "Gohan, grab that knockout ray over there," Cerole said pointing towards a really weird looking ray gun. The young boy walked over to it, grabbed it, and asked: "You mean this?".

"Yes, now hand it over please," Cerole replied, Gohan walked back over to Cerole, and gave it to him. Cerole then stored it in the storage cube, which still confuses the young boy, but he decided not to think about it too much. After that, they headed back out and looked deeper into the planet. The young boy followed them and waited, and he had still yet to see what he was gonna have to do.

They searched and searched for hours, but it soon became dark, the winds eventually went down a little but were still too strong. "Let's make our camp here." The group's leader decided. Cerole then got that storage cube out again, which still baffles Gohan, and shouted: "Stand Back!". Everyone quickly moved backward, and a huge tent came out along with a bunch of other camp supplies.

The group started setting up camp except for Gohan was just completely lost, he was actually quite tired, so that didn't help at all. "Hey Gohan, come help me over here with the campfire," Riyaki shouted towards the young boy. "Um, Okay!" Gohan replied, he ran towards his leader and helped her out with the campfire. "Wouldn't it have been easier to just lite it with your kiai?" The young boy asked out of slight confusion. "Yeah, but I prefer doing it this way." She replied. "Oh," Gohan said still feeling just a bit confused.

"You know why she's being nice to him right?" Cerole asked the other two. "Not exactly," Bacu replied. "Because he's under the referral of Prince Vegeta, you idiot!" Guavis said quietly in a yelling tone at Bacu. "Oh right," Bacu replies. "Yeah, only because of him, she wants to get on his good side, so that she can use him and the boy. It's sickening though, disgusting, I don't understand why would someone go through the trouble just to get on a good side with someone like Vegeta." Cerole stated, "Look at her, being all nice to the boy. I can't stand it! This isn't our leader." He continued

"That's why I got a plan when they're both asleep," Cerole stated with thought. "You do?' Guavis asked. "Yes, once they're completely asleep, we're gonna take the knockout ray and apply it a few times to the two. We shall then kidnap Gohan and throw him somewhere far away off the planet, and make him look bad. Like as if he was trying to ditch us." Cerole replied with a devilish smile.

"Oh what a great idea!" Bacu excited, so the three waited til the two were asleep. Meanwhile, Gohan lied down in thought, he wondered "I wonder what everyone on earth is doing right now. They're probably training or something. I hope Goten is okay.". Slowly the young boy's eyelids started to close, and he fell fast asleep, hoping someday he can go home. Eventually a couple hours later and the group's leader fell asleep too.

They ran over to the two and applied the knockout ray as planned, and with extra strength. They put Gohan in a duffel bag, and quickly flew far far away from here, and left him on a big old boulder. It took a few hours to get there but was worth it, they hurried back but before made them look completely damaged and worn out. They made it just a second before she woke up, when she saw them, the expression on her face turned into complete confusion. "Hey what happen to you guys? and where's Gohan!?" She asked with a bit of a panic.

"He escaped, and attacked us, it was so weird, it was like he was some sort of one man army!" Cerole lied. "Y-Yeah, he just became so strong, we couldn't stop him, he went on a complete rampage. " Guavis added. "WHAT?!" She yelled. "You idiots! Now we gotta go find him and bring him back. If we don't return with him, we'll be in trouble with the camp instructor!" She yelled again. The three shivered a bit in fear, "S-Sorry Boss!" The three begged. She sighed, and then said, "Let's just go find him."

THIS ENDS CHAPTER FOUR! HOPE YALL ENJOYED.

Powerlevels:

Gohan(Post Training): 1,550

Riyaki: 1,660

Cerole: 1,050

Bacu: 950

Guavis: 850


	5. Trauma

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins!

Chapter 5: [ Trauma ]

Few hours have passed, and Gohan's comrades have been looking for him, but thus have been unable to find him. Where could have he gone, the group leader thought, and yet no sign of him. "Damn it! Do you know what could happen if we don't bring him back? It's you three idiot's fault, that he's gone! How hard is it to contain him." She yelled feeling extremely irritated.

"Sorry!" Guavis and Bacu said apologizing, while Cerole just turned his gaze away and grunted. "I say we just go back and deal with the punishment," Cerole suggested. "Oh ok, I see, so you wanna get punished by me and our Instructor? Is that it, cause I could do that for you." Riyaki lectured threatening him. 'Tsk! Whatever, let's just find the stupid brat." He sighed, rolling his eyes. "That's what I thought, now let's continue our search." She answered, facing back the other direction.

... Three hours ago...

"huuuuooouuaahha! Good Morning Guys." Gohan yawned loudly as he got up, he then looked around and saw no one. "Where did everyone go." The young child thought tilting his head sideways in confusion, everyone had seemed to be gone. He then started to look around, and searched, and searched. Though he could not find anyone and began to wonder if his group left without him. He tried searching for their ship, but could not.

He searched for a full hour, but nonetheless, they were nowhere to be found. "Where are you guys!" He shouted looking up, "D-Did...they really leave me?" He wondered in thought. "W-Would they leave me?" He continued in thought, a small tear started to drip from his eye, "H-How could they leave me. I-I'm all alone, where is everyone!" He shouted starting to slowly tear out. "DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU!" The young child started to cry out.

Before long, the young boy started to become extremely fatigued and was about ready to pass out. He could only do so much, after all, he was only five. Gohan was now truly all alone, with no one but himself. "I-I don't think I can go on any longer. I miss my family so much, but I can't handle this world it's. It's too much for me!" The young boy thought in tears. He couldn't continue to search much longer, as his body slowly gave out, and soon he too gave out. The young child was left there to die, hungry, dehydrated, and all alone.

Time passed and still no one found him, his group had to leave without finding him, and everyone thought he was gone and dead or well most of everyone anyways. The group's teacher had punished them for coming back without one of their comrades. Eventually, Raditz was informed of this thing you would consider a "tragedy", "What! That brat couldn't even last a full year here?! Damn it! What a disgrace!" Raditz yelled feeling extremely irritated. "We're very sorry Sir!" The messenger said. "Tch! Whatever, if he can't even last a full year there, He isn't worth my time. " Raditz replied and then hanged up.

"I guess I'll have to go back to that same planet and find him myself, what was it they said, I think Planet FF-T3. This may take a while to get there." Raditz thought to himself. He then set coordinates for the same planet Gohan was at. Meanwhile, a Village from a nearby Village took notice of the boy, and took him in, and brought him to the Chief of the Village. The Chief observed the boy and saw his armor seemed to be similar to that of new trainees in the Frieza Force.

He then decided to take the boy in himself, as he was not afraid of what he saw. Soon after a couple of weeks, Gohan awoke but when he did, he had but very little memory. "What is your name Child?" The Chief asked, "G-Gohan Sir." The young boy replied politely. "Do you remember why you were out in the middle of nowhere?" He continued to ask the boy. "N-No Sorry I can't really remember." The young boy answered, scratching his head. He was unable to remember much.

"I see, do you remember anything else, like maybe where you live?" He asked once more with a calm tone. "No Sorry. I can't remember that either, or even who my parents were, or If I had any." The child once again answered. "Alright Gohan, why don't you just stay here for a little bit, I need to talk to some very important people." The Chief replied calmly. "Ok.." Gohan said sighing a bit, he turned his gaze down, feeling bored. The Village Chief went to his meeting with the council for a while.

Meanwhile, Gohan sat down and wondered what he could do, he became quite bored. The young boy often tried to remember things through these few hours that this Chief guy would be gone for. "Sir, We can't just take in a child even if he has amnesia. He could be a danger to us all!" One of the Councilmen pleaded.

"We just can't leave the child to die either!" One of the other Councilmen replied. "Quiet, Let me think about this!" The Chief yelled feeling quite irritated and unable to process thought. His veins on his head were bulging, showing how irritated he felt. "Hmm..." He thought to himself, "The child will stay with me." The Village Chief decided. "But Ikasai!" The First Councilmen begged once again. "He will stay! and that is final!" The Chief yelled, denying his request. "I will personally take care of him, and train him myself." The Village Chief settled.

"Ugh, Very Well." The First Councilmen agreed with a sigh. "Everyone may leave now, our meeting is over." The Chief stated, getting up from his seat. He returned back to his house. He found the young boy sleeping peacefully, and decided to let him rest for tomorrow is going to be tough. "I can see his potential and it's incredible. I must train him starting tomorrow, he could be a great asset!" Ikasai thought to himself.

And So Tomorrow had come, and the Man started training Gohan. It oddly came naturally to Gohan though, it was as if he had experience but yet his teacher was too strong for him. " Come at me with all you got boy!" The young boy's teacher provoked. "Alright!" He shouted, charging towards Ikasai with full force. However, Gohan missed and was hit back by his teacher. The young child was sent crashing down to the ground with much force, that a crater was created beneath his feet.

It wasn't over yet though, Gohan flew back up quickly, and once again tried attacking his teacher, but yet he kept on missing. Ikasai tried to do yet another blow but this time missed, Gohan learned his mistake from last time and counterattacked by kicking towards his teacher's neck. Once again the young boy missed, and this time his teacher fired a huge bright yellow kiai blast.

This sent Gohan back down, who started to pant heavily and was becoming extremely fatigued. Yet he still tried to win against his teacher but was beaten down once again. After a month of training, Gohan started becoming much better at everything and alot stronger. He regained all of the strength he had lost and more. He even developed a technique. However, one day while doing his exercises he passed out and wouldn't wake up.

"Wake up!" said Ikasai while panicking. The man tried to wake him up, but the young boy wouldn't and soon stopped breathing for unknown reasons. The man tried several times to do CPR but was unsuccessful. "H-Huh where am I...I-Is that me?" He thought to himself, looking straight ahead, he saw himself yet it wasn't exactly where he was at before. He saw four others, who actually seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

They had seemed to be training really hard, and before Gohan could figure anything out the image switched yet again. This time it was on a mountain right by a small house, he saw himself there too, with a Man and another boy. They seemed to look quite similar to him.

He thought, "I-... Is that my family?", the images continued and continued. Slowly He started remembering things but the more remember, the brighter it got. The young boy started having more flashes of memories and even saw his brother and his father's friends down on earth fighting the Saiyans. He saw everyone getting pummeled, and barely surviving, the young boy felt helpless and weak. Soon all of Gohan's memories returned to him, and he now wanted to become stronger so he can get back home.

Finally, he returned back to his body and showed signs of life. "Thank goodness, you're alive!" Ikasai cheered, but the boy fell back asleep right after and is now showing signs of recovery. "Rest easily now." He said as he placed Gohan down on a bed. The young boy snored peacefully for the next week until he was fully recovered. A week had passed and Gohan finally was awake, but now his memories had fully returned.

The young boy realized he couldn't stay here much longer and decided to leave. "Are you sure?! I can't leave such a young child to go alone." Gohan's Teacher asked, "Please, If you don't, you will all die." The five-year-old begged. "Very well, I will help you get away from this planet." The man sighed. Ikasai took Gohan to the capital city, where they could find a personal spaceship for Gohan to take and fly off.

He set destination for Earth to fly to his home, however unknown to him, far away from here. A Signal sent to the facility showing a ship from that exact planet was going to earth. It seemed a bit suspicious so they reported this to Raditz, who was only a couple hours away. "Alright, I'll go take care of that runt myself," Raditz spoke before turning off his com on his scouter. "So, the little brat thinks he can sneak away from me does he?! I'll just follow his ship and knock him off of course!" Raditz thought, The man felt quite annoyed.

Raditz locked onto Gohan's ship who wasn't too far off, and luckily, Raditz's ship was a much newer model, so It was much faster. He managed to catch up to Gohan who sensed Raditz's kiai and panicked. The young boy tried to reset the destination to a different nearby planet just enough to lose his trail of Raditz. "Oh, that runt thinks he can run away from me?! I think not!" Raditz growled angrily.

Raditz directed his ship towards Gohan's to hit it a bit off-course. "Crap!" Gohan thought to himself. "I'm gonna have to lose him If I can just get to that other Planet." The young boy continued in thought. "Tch! That little punk trying to lose me! I'll just follow you!" Raditz thought in irritation. "Asteroids! I'll just lose him in there!" Gohan planned. The young boy redirected the ship into an asteroid field. "You think that's going to work, these little rocks won't hurt this ship!" Raditz thought getting angrier.

The young boy continued to travel through the field until eventually, he saw a giant asteroid ahead. Gohan managed to trick his Uncle Raditz crash into the big giant asteroid causing his ship to go in complete disarray and malfunction. This put Raditz in a tough situation, while his pod did not break, it did suffer severe damage. The man had to go to the closest facility to get a new ship. "That little brat! This ship was expensive!" Raditz growled angrily.

"Finally lost him for now, I should probably head down to another nearby planet to take out this GPS." The young boy thought to himself once again. Once again he set it back to auto-pilot and set the destination for the nearest and safest planet he could get to. Once he was there he looked for the GPS device and completely destroyed. The young boy then took rest for the night.

Meanwhile, Raditz had to go back and get a new ship, which took a day or so. The man went over and bought a new one. He sold the old one for scraps 'n such right after. He then rebegan his search for the boy to bring him back and discipline the child. "That little punk! I can't believe he did this! I will show him that he shouldn't mess with me!" Raditz thought furiously. "I bet he's trying to take off the GPS chip in the pod right now. Oh but that punk forgets I can easily track him from the chip I put in his armor wristbands." The Man continued in thought and smirked.

He stood up from where he was sitting and walked over to his new pod. Raditz then sat down and laid back in the pod after typing in the coordinates to his next destination. The coordinates were to the same Planet Gohan had supposedly died on. The man thought knowing, Gohan he most likely made friends there. If that was the case there's a possibility, that he could take hostage someone there and trick Gohan.

Then maybe the brat might just listen to his Uncle for once, The man thought. However, this race was quite stubborn, Raditz couldn't just waltz in with his armor, he needed a disguise. Otherwise, The man would be told of nothing but lies. So he got a disguise, It was a big cloak which completely covered his body and face. The next thing to do was to head back to that planet and ask questions, basically do an investigation.

Raditz also kept track of Gohan's ship but the problem was the young boy was closing into Earth only a few days away. "Damn it! I guess I have no choice, hopefully, the runt is still asleep." The man thought to himself, he also partially wondered why is he bothering so much, the young boy may possibly not have great potential after all?

But even so, he needed him so they could take Frieza over. It was the only option he had, so The man hacked into the young boy's ship and took over the system. It may have lost the GPS tracking chip, but that didn't mean it wasn't possible. Frieza had a failsafe that was installed, and Raditz knew how to access it, this allowed full master control over it. Even if Gohan was awake there was nothing he could do.

However, he was actually peacefully snoring, dreaming of home. The young boy waited for his arrival to home, and actually thought he could finally make it home with ease. Only if he knew it wasn't going to be that easy, Raditz needed the boy, he needed that untamed potential of his. Otherwise, Raditz would stand no chance of getting stronger, there was nothing that got in Raditz's way of bringing the child back.

Now that Gohan's ship was directed back towards Raditz, all the man had to do was wait patiently. Which really wasn't that easy, but alas it could have been worse. Raditz sat back and relaxed as he waited for Gohan's arrival. So a couple of days had passed and finally Gohan had arrived, the child did not suspect of anything until he had landed. "This doesn't look like Earth." The young boy thought as he stood up and looked around. His gazed moved from left and right searching for anything of what he could remember.

It looked like the same planet he was trying to leave from cause otherwise he would get them all killed. The young boy flew around searching for a sign of it being earth, nonetheless, he could not. He continued for another few hours but still didn't. "Did the ship malfunction?" Gohan thought to himself, scratching his head. "No, that can't be it. Did someone hack it?" He thought aloud, "No, that's not possible, I took out the GPS system." He continued to think.

The boy tilted his head in confusion and scratched his chin in thought. All of a sudden he felt a very familiar power and it wasn't small. "T-That power! I...It's enormous!" The young child stuttered it was on the tip of his tongue yet he couldn't seem to figure it out. "I should probably keep my kiai suppressed." Gohan thought cautiously, he suppressed his kiai and followed the strange powerful energy.

As he got closer, the winds blew harder, and he soon realized he was back where he started. On that same planet he left, yet something was different, there shouldn't have been such a high powerlevel. The young boy continued to get closer to it, and he started to feel kiai diminishing, very familiar kiai. This aroused alot of suspicion to Gohan.

The young boy found the village, and he saw nothing but dead villagers everywhere. He flew down to the village and looked around. The expression in Gohan's eyes was full of nothing but complete distress. He was overwhelmed with mixed conflict feelings, The young boy didn't know whether to feel saddened or angry. "No..No..NO!" Gohan shouted, "This is all wrong! Who could've done this!" He thought to himself.

The young boy then had a moment of realization and rushed quickly to a familiar building, "Come on, Please don't be dead!" The young boy said in thought. Tears were very slowly coming out, and Gohan tried to resist. He ran and ran towards the building, and when he got there Gohan saw a blinding flash of yellow kiai, right on his friend.

"NOOOOOO!" Gohan cried out, the young child fell down to his knees and broke into tears. The young boy stood right in front of his dead teacher, and his Uncle, Raditz. "Maybe now you'll listen to me boy! This is what happens when you defy me!" The man yelled.


	6. The Battle of Two Saiyans,Goku vs Vegeta

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins! Chapter Six

[The Battle of Two Saiyans, Earth Raised Saiyan Son Goku Versus Prince of All Saiyans Vegeta!]

A Quick Note: Originally I was gonna have only Goku fight Vegeta at first like the original but then, who wants to reread something they already seen. So I'll have Yamcha stay there from a distance incase of something backfiring.

After everyone else had left the battlefield, Goku and Prince Vegeta moved to a new area, a wasteland of no life. The Two prepared to enagage in battle that will decide each other's fate. Goku was on a lower piece of earth, and Vegeta was on yet a higher one. The two faced each other, "Kakarotto, I have a proposition for you." Vegeta stated loudly, "So listen carefully." He continued.

"I'm only going to say this once, I, Vegeta Prince of All Saiyans would like to offer you Kakarotto, a chance to stand beside me. I lost Nappa, and without him, I could use a good man." He offered, "Think about it, we could rule the planets, anything you desire!" The Saiyan Prince continued again, "There would be no one in the universe that could touch us! Nothing would be out of grasp!" The Prince stated clearly, he gave the Earth Raised Sayian a second and then asked "Well? What do you say Kakarotto?". "I could have everything I want right here on earth! I don't need that, so thank you but I refuse your offer." Son Goku replied.

"Besides, I've seen how you treat your partners, not much job security." Goku continued. Vegeta let out a little laugh, "Alrigh then, So it will be. You had your chance." He declared. Vegeta grunted quietly, and the two shifited into their fighting stances for battle. The two stood for a moment, waiting for the right time to strike. They could not blink nor move even the tiniest bit, soon the two charged at each other simutanelously.

Son Goku threw a ton of punches but Vegeta was able to block most of them, and he threw an fist towards Goku's chin but the Earth Raised Saiyan just barely dodged, and swiftly kicked towards the Prince's left abdomen but he dodged and dashed away to another nearby slag. Goku charged after the Prince, but once he got near him, Vegeta elbowed at Goku's face. Goku lost his balance and got pushed back a bit away, but he regained his balance quickly and once again charged towards him.

"W-Wow, I can't believe how fast Goku has gotten, it's so hard to even keep up with watching his movements." Yamcha stated in amazement, completely stunned as he watched the two Saiyans fight against each other. Once again the two Saiyans were throwing attacks at each other, barely dodging each other's attack, and Vegeta then kicked Goku in his gut, and Goku let out a small scream of pain. Vegeta laughed, clenched his fists together and moved closer to Goku as he said "Say Goodbye!". The Prince then slammed down at the Earth Raised Saiyan's back.

Goku started to crash near a big rock, but he stopped himself and regained his balance. The Earth Saiyan then continued to move yet another piece of tall earth, and Vegeta moved to yet another much higher one, as he felt the need to stand taller than Goku. Since the Prince thought he was above Goku. "You're a little bit stronger than I thought." Vegeta stated admittingly. "Still it's nowhere near enough to beat me, ahahaha!" He laughed. "I have no choice, I'll use the Kaioken techinque!" Son Goku thought to himself.

Goku clenched his fists together and shifted his body's position into a charging stance. The Earth raised Saiyan gritted his teeth and his white aura outlined on his body. Goku started to making grunting noises and they got louder and louder. Soon his aura covered his entire body and for a moment, all you could see was a white figure, a couple of seconds after words it then uncovered itself from Goku and his aura turned red. The red aura highlighted his body, and his power doubled in power.

"Man that power, I-It's incredible! I can't believe how much stronger he has gotten!" Yamcha thought feeling astonished, he stood there with his mouth wide open. Goku had a big grin on his mouth and then said "Kaioken Attack!", he fired a medium sized kiai blast towards where Vegeta was standing, who jumped up just in time. The earth there shattered into many pieces. Goku looked up and saw where Vegeta moved to, he charged towards the Prince to once again to attack.

Son Goku charged towards Vegeta, and caught the Prince just a bit off guard, he manged to directly and successfully hit the Prince at his left cheek. This gave Goku an oppertunity where he threw many quick punches at Vegeta repeatedly, and before Vegeta could recover from it, Goku threw a stronger punch at the Prince's gut, sending him flying. Goku flew quickly directly under Vegeta, and went for yet another attack, but of course the Prince managed to regain his balance, and swiftly moved to the side of Goku. He then threw a kick at the Earth raised Saiyan's chin.

Goku flew back a bit before Vegeta could land another hit, "That Kaioken attack is a neat little trick you got there, but I've already encountered something similar to it before. Ahahaha, Don't tell me you that's all you got. If it is, then you'd better quick." Vegeta laughed. "Look at him! Smiling for more like an idiot! Who does he think he is!" Vegeta thought slightly ticked off. "That's it? That's your best?! I got some news for you!" Vegeta stated. "You may be stronger than anyone on this planet, but even at your peak, you're no match for me!" Vegeta continued.

"Wanna bet?" The Earth raised Saiyan provoked, "Heh, Behold! The true power of a Saiyan Prince!" Vegeta said loudly. He then started to cackle, and charge up his power. Black dark clouds started to cover the sky. "T-This doesn't look good!" Yamcha said stating the obvious. Pieces of the Earth then started to float up and break off the earth as Vegeta started to increase his power, flashes of white kiai in a circle shape flashed from where the Prince stood.

The white flashes then formed into big green lines, and eventually it changed completely into a yellow-ish orange-ish electrical aura, it surrounded the Prince of All Saiyans, who continued to laugh. Goku continued to watch, "Oh man, what power! I think the whole planet is actually shaking!" Goku said in shock. The Earth raised Saiyan tried to keep himself from blowing away but then Vegeta stretched out his body and let out a scream. The aura became a blinding white light, and Goku was trying to hang on from not getting blown away.

Finally everything calmed down, and Goku put his arms down, "I think that's finally over." he whispered to himself. "That was incredible!" Goku continued. The Earth raised Saiyan then turned his head to find Vegeta, "And now everything is calm.." Goku said. He then finally spotted the Prince, "Now you're finished!" he shouted, before Goku could do anything, the Prince charged towards Goku at max capaticity.

He was too fast for Goku and headbutted the Earth Saiyan. He continued with elbowing his gut, and Goku crashed towards yet another mass of Earth, luckily the Saiyan stopped himself just in time. He looked around to find the Prince and couldn't seemed to find him, "What's the matter?" The Prince asked, "Can't find me?" He continued as he appeared behind Goku's back and kicked the Earth Saiyan's back.

Goku tumbled in mid-air trying to regain his balance once more, he dashed up to another and higher mass of earth, where he put his hand on his back trying to ignore the pain. Once again he looked for Vegeta, and when he did found the Prince, he fired a firey looking kiai blast. Goku used the kaioken techinque and just barely dodged the first one. The Prince fired yet another kiai blast which Goku barely even dodged, and ripped half his upper part of his gi in half.

Vegeta once again threw another towards Goku's right side, burning the rest of his gi, the warrior laughed and smirked at Goku. Goku charged at Vegeta and the two attacked simutanelously for a second but then Vegeta overpowered Goku and threw Goku. The Earth raised Saiyan managed to once again recover and dashed towards another small mass of Earth, and of course Vegeta flew towards one that was above Goku's.

"What's the matter Kakarotto? Don't tell me you're already out of breath?" Vegeta asked mockingly, "We were just getting started." The Prince said and continued to laugh. Goku then started to once again power-up, his kaioken aura reappeared and his power skyrocketed, even higher this time! The Earth Saiyan gritted his teeth and grunted loudly, charging up his power "A Kaioken X3 should hopefully do the trick!" Goku thought as he continued to charge up.

Winds started to roar ferciously as Goku charged up even more and made pieces of earth near him float up. "Goku's power is once again skyrocketing again! How many times can he even do this?!" Yamcha felt completely shocked and amazed at Goku, what exactly did he learn in otherworld he thought. "W-What! No Way!" Vegeta said with a bit loss of hope. The Prince's face expression changed to a complete shock, and didn't believe what he felt. "KAIOKEN TIMES THREE!" He shouted, Goku flew swiftly towards the Prince and prepared his fist, this time, he was too fast for Vegeta.

The stakes once again shifted and Goku was on the advantage side. Once The Earth Saiyan got close enough, he threw a powerful punch at Vegeta's cheek, sending the Prince flying, and Goku charged towards at the Prince once again. He flew under Vegeta and this time successfully kicked his back. This sent Vegeta flying upwards, and he just barely managed to stop himself. The Prince shifited his hands to fire a kiai blast at Goku who was flying near Vegeta, but than swiftly moved far away, and was now behind him. The Saiyan Prince fired his kiai blast towards Goku but the Earth Saiyan vanished.

Son Goku reappeared right infront of Vegeta and kicked him by his waist so hard and quick, that the Prince crashed into the ground, creating a big hole on a cliffside. The Prince who was pissed off, exploded with rage and blasted the area to pieces with his kiai, He saw Goku coming towards him and threw a fist at the Earth Saiyan but missed as Goku dashed behind him. Goku kicked at Vegeta's back, who for a very very short second was sent flying but then regained his balanced, and dashed upwards.

The Saiyan Prince quickly gathered some kiai in his right hand and charged towards The Earth raised Saiyan once again. He went to strike for Goku's head but easily missed, and Goku punched Vegeta's gut with full force. The Saiyan Prince coughed, and gasped for air, the Prince then stumbled back wards with hands on his stomach. A Small amount of blood was seen on the Prince's mouth, who flew back on a higher mass of earth. Both Saiyans were panting heavily, for a moment Goku felt the strain from the kaioken kick in but he quickly recovered from that bit.

The two once again clashed at each other, and Vegeta threw two fists at Goku who caught both of his fists. Goku then held tightly as much as he could and Vegeta let out a scream of pain. The prince tried to ignore it and went to head bash against Goku but The Earth raised Saiyan instead hit him back. Goku saw an oppertunity, so he grabbed Vegeta for a sec and started elbowing him and punching him. He hit with Vegeta with alot of force continulously, the Earth Saiyan once again grabbed Vegeta and kneed him in the back as he pushed the Saiyan Prince against a part of a mass of earth. Goku slidded down from there and took a second to catch his breath.

Vegeta climbed up the rest of the mass of the earth and layed on his side, and felt infuriated. "H-His power, how can he be so strong?! He's blocking my attacks like they're nothing!" Vegeta thought extremely angry. After a few seconds the Prince stood back up, "This shouldn't be happening! I am a super elite! Now he sealed his fate and the planet's fate. Both of them will be history!" The Saiyan Prince said to himself angrily.

"I'll destroy everything and all of you! Do you hear me Kakarotto! DO YOU HEAR ME!" He yelled extremely pissed off. "Uh-Oh! This isn't good, I still haven't recovered from the last attack. Come on body! Don't give out on me now!" Goku thought to himself, trying to keep hold. Vegeta wiped his face and noticed blood on his gloved, Vegeta became even angrier. "Who does this fool think he is! I'll show him! I'll show them all! I'll reduce this place to ashes!" Vegeta whispered to himself. He then let out an angry scream.

This really irritated the man, to him not just anyone should be able to even lay a finger on him, espically some "Low Class scum.". This made The Prince of All Saiyans furious and engulfed with rage. "Dodge this next attack if you can! but know if you do, you're stupid precious little planet will be gone!" The Prince yelled angrily. "N-No you can't!" Goku shouted loudly.

The Prince flew up super quickly with his purple aura, and shouted "The Choice is yours Kakarotto! but either way you're going to perish!" The Prince yelled as he shifted his body into a stance for his kiai technique. "Damn it! I'm still worn out!" Goku said in frustration. "He can't be serious!" Yamcha thought to himself. "Kaioken Times Three!" Goku shouted, as his red aura started to reappear. "Ka!" Goku said as many tiny blue balls of energy spiralled around his two fists, "Me!" the tiny balls of energy reformed into one big one, "hame!", the big energy grew in size and in power.

Goku then waited for Vegeta to fire his kiai beam, so he can charge his kiai beam. Both Saiyans gritted their teeth as they charged the kiai beams, one was blue and the other was purple. "Galick Gun!" The Saiyan Prince shouted as he fired a huge purple kiai beam towards Goku, who waited a few seconds and then fired his too "HA!" He yelled. The two beams were so powerful, when it they clashed it created such a huge shockwave, it almost blew away and Yamcha.

Goku and Vegeta's energy beams were so powerful, and were currently at an equal footing, but then Vegeta started to overpower Goku very slowly, and the Earth raised Saiyan tried to push back but Vegeta had a slightly stronger beam. "Come on, I can't give up now!" Goku thought to himself, he put as much energy as he could, and they were once again at an equal point. "Oh No! Goku! I gotta help him!" Yamcha thought. He flew over to Goku and fired two smaller kamehameha waves at Vegeta's beam, but it didn't do much.

"I don't have a choice, I'll have to go over Kaioken times three!" Goku thought, "KAIOOOKEEEENNN!" He shouted, "GOKU NO, DON'T GO OVER THREE TIMES!" King Kai shouted in otherworld, "TIMES FOUR!" Goku continued, and his blue kiai beam grew massively in power and size. It easily overpowered Vegeta's purple kiai beam, "N-No! I-Impossible!" Vegeta thought trying to stop it. Vegeta was consumed within the beam, and sent flying.

Goku took this moment to catch a breath, and the other two congratulated Goku, "Thanks guys, but I overdid it a little, and you both know that this isn't over." Goku stated as he panted heavily. "Y-Yeah." Yamcha sighed. Vegeta managed to escape the beam's consumption but was badly damaged, he was infuriated, angry, he took a huge blow to his pride.

Powerlevels:

Goku: 8,000

Kaioken X2: 16,000

Kaioken X3: 24,000

Kaioken X4: 32,000

Vegeta: 18,000

Galick Gun: 26,000

Yamcha: 1,990


	7. A Horrific Transformation

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins! Chapter Seven [The Horrific Transformation of the Saiyans, Great Ape Vegeta!]

We return to our heroes, after Son Goku and Prince Vegeta's beam struggle's victor had been decided. For now a moment of rest resides, but Vegeta up high in the sky, being consumed by the blast, had finally broke free, but with quite some damage.

"D-Damn It All!" He thought completely enraged. The man clenched his fists, and let out an angry scream "WHY! WHY! Why is his power stronger than mine! This is impossible. I am supposed to be the highest of elites! I'm the Prince of All Saiyans!" He yelled angrily. "I AM THE STRONGEST SAIYAN IN THE UNIVERSE! THIS SHOULD BE IMPOSSIBLE!" The Prince once again yelled.

He was completely frustrated and angry, a few veins bulged on his forehead, showing his anger. The Prince did not like this one bit, and became completely engulfed with rage. The Prince panted heavily and then had a moment of realization. "Wait a minute, Kakarotto doesn't have a tail, which means he can't transform!" The Saiyan Prince stated with a smile. "Yes that's it! If I can find the moon, I can crush them!" Vegeta smirked, as he let out a small cackle.

The Prince looked around to find the moon, but couldn't seem to find it. "They must have known!" He thought to himself. "Fools, they don't realize that I can still create my own moon!" Vegeta continued in thought.

Meanwhile...

"Hey Krillin, did you feel that?!" Goten asked the Bald Monk. "Y-Yeah! It's incredible." Krillin agreed, "I can't believe how strong Goku has gotten." The Bald Monk thought to himself. Goten then turned to Krillin and said very intensely "Krillin, we gotta go back." The young boy asked. "But Goten, you heard what your father said." Krillin responded. "Please, Krillin" Goten pleaded, Krillin couldn't really say no, cause he too needed to find out what was going on. He sighed and agreed to go. The two flew back at full power.

"Man, He sure is taking an awful lot of time up there." Yamcha pointed out. "I don't know, but I don't think it's any good." Goku said, letting out a deep breath. Goku was still too out of energy to do much. "You guys are gonna have to distract him, cause when he comes back, He's gonna be ready to fight." The Earth Saiyan stated.

"W-What, you can't be serious Goku! What are you even planning to do?" Yamcha replied with shock. "A Spirit Bomb." Goku answered. "A What?" The two asked in sync. "It's a techinque that alllows me to gather energy of every living being, If I can get some time and gather enough energy, I might be able to win this thing." The Earth raised Saiyan continued.

The Saiyan Prince flew down to the ground, "So Kakarotto, you think you can outsmart me?!" Vegeta shouted, "Destroying the moon won't stop anything!" He continued. "What about the moon?" Goku asked in confusion. "Don't play dumb with me! I don't need the moon for my transformation luckily." Vegeta stated

"Transformation?" Goku once again said completely confused. "What is he talking about Goku?" Yamcha whispered. "I-I don't know." The Earth Saiyan replied back. "The Moon merely reflects the rays of the sun, but as they are being reflected, it creates blutz waves. These waves cause the transformation, not the moonlight by itself, which you may have believed." The Saiyan Prince informed.

"W-What are you talking about?" The Earth raised Saiyan said getting even more confused. "Although, the Moonlight is a natural way to cause the transformation. It's not the only way it can be done. There is another way." The Prince continued to state. "We Saiyans were at the mercy of the moonlight from each planet we were on. It was completely predictable, and made us at an disadvantage." He continued ignoring Goku's question.

"We can now offically create our own moonlight!" Vegeta shouted, a bright white kiai orb appeared slightly above Vegeta's hand. Just then both Yamcha and Goku realized what he was doing. "NO DON'T!" Yamcha said but it was too late Vegeta threw the orb and shouted "BURST OPEN AND MIX". Soon the Prince started to grow and change shape. "BOOM BOOM BOOM" The pounding sensation as his body changed, he grew fur, and became gigantic. He soon formed into one giant ape.

The ape let out a giant laugh, "HAHAHA! PREPARED TO BE CRUSHED KAKAROTTO!" He said loudly. "Time to get out of here!" Yamcha said acting hastely, he grabbed Goku and flew with Yamcha out of the way from Vegeta's slam but just barely. "This isn't good!" The former bandit stated, they managed to land on a nearby mass of earth but weren't safe at all. "I need you guy to distract him for as long as you can. I have to gather enough energy." Son Goku asked.

"Alright, I'll see what we can do." Yamcha replied with a slight sigh. The two flew off to the great ape, doing as much as they could, "TAIYOKEN!" Yamcha shouted, a flash of blinding light appeared and blinded the ape but only for so long. This bought some time for Goku, they then went for the ape's tail but it wasn't as easy as it was thought to be. Meanwhile Goku raised his hands in the air, trying to gather energy for the spirit bomb.

"Every living being, please give me your energy. The trees, plants, animals, every little being. Please give me even a little bit of your energy." Goku thought, Soon slowly small amounts of energy started to come up and form a very small ball of kiai. "Stupid Pests! I will crush you!" The Great Ape Prince shouted, his vision cleared up and he soon was able to fight the two fighters. He punched Yamcha with his giant fist, making the former bandit crash into the ground, cracking several ribs. The Bandit let out a short scream of pain, and almost passed out. The Prince continued to attack Yamcha, who just barely dodged.

Despite the Ape being much stronger and faster, Yamcha managed to dodge his attacks by using the Prince's size against him. Vegeta tried to smash Yamcha against his hands but missed, and the former bandit flew back quickly and fired a kiai blast at the ape's eye. "DAMN IT!" The Prince shouted angrily, with his hand over his eye. "That should buy me a bit of time, I hope Goku can get his techinque finished in time." Yamcha thought to himself. He tried to get away from the ape, to hide out but the Prince caught him and grabbed the former bandit.

Vegeta then proceeded to squeeze Yamcha with full force, cracking his ribs and the rest of his bones in his body. Yamcha screamed once again and eventually passed out. Finally with him out of the way Vegeta went to attack Goku but then saw his Spirit Bomb and was stunned. "W-What is that!?" He thought, the Prince shook his head quickly, and decided to hurry and stop the Earth Saiyan. "C-Crap!" Goku thought, he saw the ape heading towards him and tried to dodge, but barely did. "D-Damn it now what am I going to do!" Goku thought to himself. Vegeta kept trying to smash Goku but Goku used the Kaioken techinque just enough to dodge his attacks.

However, it wasn't enough, The Prince was too fast, and smashed Goku down extremely down, as if he were a bug. The Prince laughed at this, "This is what happens when you mess with me!" He shouted with a huge smirk. Goku could just barely get from one area to the next, the might Great Ape Prince was too strong for him. Soon the Saiyan Prince grabbed Goku and started to slowly crush him as if he were a toy. He laughed at the Earth Saiyan, "You should've kept your tail!" He said loudly, laughing. Goku screamed in pain unable to do anything. "D-Damn it! What am I going to do!" Goku thought to himself, barely hanging on from passing out but then he started to feel something, "Wait a second, is that?! Krillin and Goten?!" He thought once again

The two small powerlevels came closing in, and the Great Ape had no idea, as he could not sense kiai yet. Goku realized this and although his bones were broken, his spirit was not. The Saiyan once more flashed a Solar Flare and blinded the ape. Goku just managed to escape but not for long, he couldn't really move much as all of his bones were completely broken, maybe some even fractured.

A young child looking similar to Goku, Goten with Goku's long best friend Krillin had finally arrived at the scene of the crime! Er I mean battefield, they arrived at the battlefield. So the two short fighters arrived to help Goku, "Goten, we need to cut his tail off." The Bald Monk whispered quietly to the young Halfbreed. "Alright, but how?" The young boy asked. "You'll have to distract him for as long as you can, I have a new techinque that should be able to cut it off." Krillin answered.

The two flew closer to the Great Ape, and split away from each other. Goten flew infront of the Mighty Prince while Krillin went behind and prepared his techinque. The Bald Monk lifted up his two fingers in the air and started to wave them in a circle slowly. A small stream of energy followed those fingers as he continued to wave his fingers around. Meanwhile, Goten struggled to distract the Ape, he was just too fast and the young boy started to get really scared.

"Come out, where ever you are little boy!" The mighty Prince roared. Goten hid behind a nearby mass of Earth, he let out a sigh of relief, Vegeta couldn't find him yet. The boy let out a sight of relief, but shouldn't have as a small tiny pebble rolling down was all the Ape needed to hear. The fercious gigantic gorilla swung his huge arm towards Goten, who tried to dodge but failed. The Ape's enormous fist hit directly onto Goten, leaving the child unable to move, sending him crashing against the ground.

Goten passed out, unconscious in rubble. The ape then headed towards Krillin, but the Bald Monk's techinque was already ready. He fired the kiai disk, and shouted "Destructo Disk!". A Yellow kiai disk flew at extreme speeds towards Vegeta for a second it shocked the ape but then he managed to just barely dodge. The Ape laughed "Is that the best you can do runt?!", but Krillin smiled, and lifted his finger up. The Kiai disk flew up and penetrated right through Vegeta's tail, cutting it off.

Slowly, Prince Vegeta reverted back to his regular form, it was exhausting and caused him to pant. He became enraged more than ever. The Prince let out a fercious roar, and created a crater below him. At this moment, Goku called to Krillin through their minds. "G-Goku is that you?" The Bald Monk asked. "Yes, but there's no time to talk, I need you to get over to me quickly." The Earth Saiyan replied.

"W-What, but I'll probably end up getting attacked by Vegeta!" The Bald Monk responded with a tone of thinking Goku is crazy. "Don't worry, I already took care of that, Yamcha is gonna distract him for a second." The Earth raised Saiyan reassured, and He was right, Yamcha got up and flew towards Vegeta, not able to do much but distract him. Even Yamcha awoke, the two fought vigorously meanwhile Krillin made over to Goku.

"Give me your hand Krillin,"' Goku said barely able to talk. The Earth Saiyan could barely speak, he was really damaged from his fight against Vegeta. "W-What is it Goku?" Krillin asked, in a state of confusion as he handed his hand to his friend. Goku then transferred a ton of immense energy to Krillin's hand. This made Krillin open his jaw and became completely shocked at this, It was intense, incredible, but yet so frightening. "This is what's left of the spirit bomb energy." Goku stated, "Don't let it scare you, if you do, it will consume you and you will die. Please form it into a ball." The Earth Saiyan continued.

"A-Alright." Krillin replied, he gulped and then let out a deep breath, then he concetrated the energy slowly it formed into a shape of a ball filled with white and blue energies. "What is this Goku?" The Monk asked, "It's a technique, that takes a bit of energy from every living being. From the grass and plants, from the people and the animals. I could even take some from the sun, but that would be a bit much." The Earth raised Saiyan answered.

"So what do I do with it now?" Krillin asked, "You need to fire it at Vegeta, remember as long as one isn't pure hearted they can't reflect it. This is our only chance so don't mess it up!" Son Goku once again answered. "Al-Alright!" Krillin gulped, but once again relaxed himself, he then flew off to where Krillin and Yamcha were surviving barely Vegeta's attacks. Even along with Goten who could not win.

"I will crush all of you!" The might Prince shouted loudly, his aura bursted pushing away all three of the fighters, but yet again they charged towards back Vegeta. Goten managed to land a punch against the Prince's cheek, allowing Krillin to continue with a kick across his back, but the Prince made a quick rebound. He once again attacked the others swiftly, It made it hard for Krillin to aim.

Then The Prince started walking slowly towards the young Goten, who started to shiver in fear. "Ahahaahahaha!" The Prince's broken sanity laughed. "Goten, What are you doing!?" A Familiar Voice shouted through the young one's mind. "W-Where, D-Daddy?" Goten thought to himself as he looked around, "I'm talking to you through our minds." Son Goku continued.

"H-How?" The confused boy asked, "It's too hard to explain right now but I need you to hold off Vegeta a little bit longer." Goku replied, "B-But I can't he's too strong!" The afraid boy responded back. "Yes, you can! I know you can, I've seen what you can do Goten. You just have to try!" his Father cheered. "Al-Alright.." The boy gulped, he relaxed for a split sec, and charge back towards Vegeta.

Goten clashed with the weakened yet still powerful Vegeta, Goten could barely keep up with the Prince despite his drained power. It was still too much for the boy, but he didn't give up. The young halfbreed escaped from the flurry of attacks Vegeta was giving, and fired a bright yellow kiai beam at Vegeta, who dodged it quickly. The Prince then flew back towards Goten and threw a fist at him, once again the boy blocked it, althought the pain was tremendous, He managed to ignore it.

The young boy had to have broken it earlier when he was hit by Vegeta's giant ape fist. "Is that the best you got!? Pathetic! You're just like your father, a worthless low-class scum!" Vegeta yelled, and smirked with a small cackle. This made Goten angry, the young halfbreed became a little enraged and yelled "DON'T YOU MAKE FUN OF MY DADDY!". The boy's power once again increased dramatically, and punched Vegeta directly in the stomach.

The Prince crashed against the ground, and lied there for a few seconds. The Saiyan Prince then stood back up, once again pissed off, but what he didn't see coming was a big blue orb rocketting right towards him. "ALRIGHT!" Krillin thought to himself, the blue orb of kiai consumed Vegeta, and it seemed as if they were finally done. Everyone flew over to Goku to check up on him. "You guys did a great job out there." The Earth Saiyan congratulated. "It wasn't easy, If it weren't for Krillin and Goten, we'd be mince meat right now." Yamcha stated with acknownledgment.

"It was nothing really, I think we all know it was all because of Goku." Krillin replied. "Now don't say that Krillin, I think we all did a great job." Goku stated. The group shared a laugh, and took a moment to relax.

They thought finally they were all good to relax but soon something came crashing down, it looked like a man. Everyone realized it was Vegeta, "But how?!" they all thought. Everyone finally thought they could rest, but there was still more to be done.

END

NEW NOTE 19.4.7: Sorry about the borked dialogue, I was tryna fix that Tien crap. I killed tien off in the rewrite chapters, so accidentally left some Tien remains in here XP .

Sorry about the Great ape part being rushed, but theres no fricking way anyone at their strength should be able to last against, Vegeta that strong. So I kinda of shortened it.

I hope it's ok

[POWERLEVELS]

Vegeta APE: 180,000

Vegeta Damaged: 12,000

Vegeta Spirit Bomb Damaged: ?

Goten: 4,000

Goten Enraged: 8,000

Krillin: 2,000

Yamcha: 1,880

Krillin: 1,770

Spirit Bomb: 36,000

Goku: ...UNABLE TO IDENTIFY BROKEN PL


	8. Son Gohan's Explosion of Power

Duo Highbreeds The Son Twins!

Chapter 8: [The Hidden Power of Son Gohan]

"Come on Mr. Ikasai!" The young boy cried out as he shook his friend. "experienced a very specific feeling known as pain. "Stop your excessive crying brat! He's dead, I made sure of that. Now come back with me!" Raditz yelled, but the child ignored Raditz. The young boy continued to shake the man alive. This time he spoke, but just barely hanging by a thread onto life, he whispered "Sorry, Goodbye Friend.", Raditz shot a kiai penetration beam at him and finished him off. "Worthless trash." The child's uncle mumbled.

Something in that very second snapped in Gohan, and the winds swirled around him at such a pace, it felt calm but yet dangerous. The horror Gohan had experienced just now, made him explode with anguish. "HRAAAH!" He screamed out, his power rose ferociously fast. Raditz's scouter started scanning the boy's level of power, reading "3,500". "W-What that's impossible!" The man gasped in fear. The young boy charged swiftly towards the man and punched him on his right cheek, sending Raditz flying. "BOOM!" The sound of the shockwave created by the punch was so loud it broke the building around him.

The young boy didn't stop there though, he flew after his uncle and continued with a barrage of attacks. Raditz was unable to stop the boy, Gohan had become too enraged and too powerful. All of his dormant power just unleashed, and Gohan continuously attacked his Uncle. The young child clenched his fists together and slammed down on Raditz's head. The man was sent crashing down to the ground so fast it created a crater. He stood right back up after a couple seconds, "D-Damn it! at this rate, I'll be killed! I should've taken Tullece's offer when I had the chance." Raditz thought to himself, thinking he was about to die.

Gohan flew up a little more and charged up his ki, he moved his two hands in front of him. "Finish Cannon!" he shouted as he fired a giant red kiai cannon towards Raditz. "Crap!" Raditz thought to himself, the man concentrated ki to his hands and prepared an attack of his own very hastily. "Double Sunday!" the boy's Uncle shouted as two purple ki beams fired towards Gohan's giant red beam. The two waves clashed together creating a huge shockwave.

"Come on!" Raditz muttered, struggling to win. "HAA!" The young boy shouted the red beam pushed back the two smaller purple beams even further, gaining on Raditz. "What am I going to do!" Raditz thought, There really wasn't much he could do except try to fight back. Gohan was overpowering him very quickly, but then a sudden thought of realization came to Raditz. "That's right the ki-bonds!" He realized, the man quickly but barely jumped out of the way. The two beams created a ton of smoke and Gohan was panting.

The young boy thought "Finally, It's over!" completely unaware. He still had a lot to learn, It wasn't over at all. Gohan finally thought he could relax, but then out of nowhere Raditz appeared right behind the child, who grabbed him. The man put the ki-bonds on Gohan who now couldn't fight back. "W-What did you do!" The child yelled, struggling to get out.

"Good luck trying to get out of those! Those are ki-bonds and now you're restricted to a powerlevel of 150 until further notice!" The man shouted with a smirk expression on his face. "Let me go!" The child demanded, "No, not until you can learn to play by my rules!" He exclaimed at an extremely firm tone. "Never!" The young boy yelled back, "I'll never play by your rules, you're cruel!" Gohan continued, but the man simply ignored him and knocked the child out.

"That damn brat is such a pain. I should've taken that offer from Tullece, I wonder if he's still offering it. I can't let the brat get stronger than me that fast." The man thought as he took off to his ship. An Hour passed, and Raditz had finally made to his ship. He hopped into it and pressed a button that said: "Enlarge". The ship expanded and had two seats instead of one. Raditz put Gohan in one, and he sat in the other.

"Ok time to set the destination to the nearest Trading Planet. I should probably get some new armor too, this is a bit destroyed." He thought aloud, Raditz fixed the destination to send him to the nearest trading planet and the pod took off swiftly. "Finally I can rest." The child's uncle thought, "Maybe I should call Tullece?" He continued in thought. Raditz pressed a button on his scouter multiple times as it cycled through a contacts list until it landed on one that said "Tullece.".

"There we go." The man muttered as he hit another button. This sent a signal to Tullece's scouter, who was actually just getting off with a deal from someone. He looked at the ID of the person contacting him, it said "Raditz". "Oh, so he finally decided to come on an agreement," Tullece said aloud as he hit accept. "Well...Well...Well, look who finally decided to come along. I assure you had some time about my offer?" The Saiyan who looked alot like Goku said provokingly.

"Tsk! Whatever Tullece, just tell me when you want to meet up, so we can work this out." Raditz asked, "Very well" Tullece replied. Tullece, the cousin of Raditz and Goku. He had a grey colored Saiyan Battle Armor, it was similar to Raditz's battle armor but grey instead, He looked alot like Goku and Bardock. The man wore a red scouter instead of a green one. At a high powerlevel of 4,000, Turles was unusually high for a low-class warrior.

Unlike his cousin Goku, Tullece is merciless, prideful, and confident. He is more merciless and prideful than Raditz. If it were up to him, Gohan would be gone and dead right now. Raditz seems to have a soft spot unlike Tullece, The Grey Saiyan has a lack of empathy or regard for anyone. He once left his own family to die, only caring about himself alone. He despises the weak, and cannot stand those who show weakness. The two cousins met up in a nearby trading planet, where they could talk and discuss their arrangements.

"For every planet, we drain, I want at least 50% of the fruit made!" Raditz negotiated firmly. "Then I get to have control over the boy, and I decide what we do with him!" Turles debated pointing at himself. "No! The boy is mine for the taking, He will stay under me. For both training and raising!" Raditz replied as he stood up in angry, slamming his fists down. "Then you're gonna have to offer more, if you want 50% of the fruit. How about We take turns with the runt?" Tullece offered with an evil grin on his face. "Tch! Fine, deal." Raditz agreed, turning his gaze off towards the right.

"I'm glad you see it might way, Cousin," Tullece said feeling pleased. "Where is this child you speak of anyway?" The Grey Saiyan asked interrogatively. The man looked around trying to find the boy but was unable. "He's in my ship, bound by Ki-Bonds," Raditz answered. "Are you sure he won't get out?" Tullece asked curiously. "I doubt it, these ki-bonds are strong enough to restrict even King Vegeta. " Raditz continued to answer. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to attend to." The man said as he got up from his seat.

"Alright, See you later." Tullece farewell. The two left the little office they appeared to be at. When Raditz exited, it revealed a huge building, with tons of little stores, kiosks, a food court, etc. The man flew towards a huge landing dock, to check on the boy. When he got there Gohan had seemed to be missing. Raditz's face expression changed to complete shock, "H-How is that possible! He couldn't have gotten far!" Raditz thought alarming, he panicked and checked everywhere as fast as possible.

He checked all of the landing dock, the whole building, everything at the Trading Planet. Finally, he found the boy over by the food court with what seemed to be Tullece. "Crap! He's gonna ruin it all!" The man muttered with panic in his voice. He swiftly ran towards Gohan and Tullece. The young boy turned his head to the running noise and noticed his uncle running after him. "Crap!" He thought to himself, the young boy started to run but Raditz caught him and picked the boy up by his battle armor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing brat!" Raditz yelled furiously, the man was so angry that veins were bulging on his forehead. The young boy turned his gaze down and replied: "I was hungry.". "I never said you could leave the ship! You disobeyed me and now you won't get any food." Raditz continued to yell. The man was about to continue to scold the boy but Tullece stepped in and said: "Now now, that's a bit harsh, don't you think Raditz?".

Raditz grunted and sighed angrily, "Fine. What do you suggest then Tullece?" Raditz asked feeling very annoyed. The grey-skinned Saiyan whispered into Raditz's ear, and Gohan only felt uneasy on what they were talking about. "Whatever, I just wanna get this done and over with. Take the boy for a while, I need a rest." Raditz replied with exhaustion. The child's uncle handed him over to Tullece, who took over for now so that Raditz could actually sleep peacefully without the brat's constant pestering.

"Now runt, why don't we get some food?" Tullece asked very suspiciously. The boy wanted to say no, but his stomach was growling at him, so he replied with "Y-Yes Sir!". Tullece took the boy to a very very pricy restaurant, with some of the finest drinks and food. The grey Saiyan ordered several huge plates of food and drinks. Gohan looked at the food and drooled over it, waiting for Tullece's command for allowing Gohan to eat.

"Well?" Tullece asked, raising an eyebrow. The boy tilted his head slightly in confusion, "Dig in!" Tullece allowed. The young boy dug in very quickly and ate so fast, it was as if he was a pack of wild animals. Even for a Saiyan that was fast, "Does Raditz never feed this child?" Tullece thought to himself. For a second Gohan wondered why Tullece wasn't eating but then he decided not to bother with that question. After all the grey Saiyan just literally bought extremely expensive food, that he allowed the boy to eat.

A Few minutes later passed and Gohan was completely stuffed, and Tullece asked, "How was your meal brat?". "I-It was very tasty, t-thank you Sir." The young boy politely responded. "Now, if you don't mind I'd like to ask you a few questions." The man resembling Gohan's Father requested. "Okay." The young boy answered. "So this Goku, we were talking about earlier. Is he...Kakarotto?" Tullece questioned while scratching his chin. "He doesn't go by that name anymore!" Gohan barked as he stood up from his chair slamming his fists down.

"Are you getting rough with me boy!" Tullece snarled, The man's facial expression changed to a very angry frown. "S-Sorry!" Gohan apologized as he bowed back down. The man's expression changed back to normal and he thought "Well at least Raditz has him tamed very well.". "Now where was I? Oh yeah, I am Kakarotto's cousin, that's how we look alike." The man stated, "Y-...You're my father's cousin?" Gohan replied a bit shocked.

"Yeah, can't you see the resemblance?" Tullece asked sarcastically. "Let's go, It's time to go do some training." He continued, as he stood up from his seat. "O-Okay," Gohan replied, the boy stood up and followed his father's cousin out of the restaurant and to the next building. "First, let's get you some proper battle armor. This junk will only protect you from the lower powerlevels." Tullece pointed out looking at the child's armor.

The two walked inside the building, and it had a variety of Battle Suits. There were some with jumpsuits, some without jumpsuits. There were some without shoulder pads or some with shoulder pads. There were many with tons of different logos. There were some made with a special type of tough padded leather, there were some made of actual metal. However, Tullece walked up to the counter, and the Man there recognized Tullece immediately, "T-Tullece! H-How may I help you, Sir?!" The cashier asked in fright.

"I want the finest battle armor here made with the Kzec Hide." Tullece demanded, "B-But S-Sir, that's the most expensive one here!" The cashier said cowardly. Tullece slammed his fists down, "I don't care if Frieza decided to kill everyone in the entire galaxy, I want my Kzec Hide Battle Armor!" The grey Saiyan demanded loudly. "And I want it fitted on the boy!" He continued, "A-A-Alright!" The cashier said, feeling completely terrified. He ran to grab his measuring tape, and hastily took care of the boy's armor.

The Cashier had the perfect jumpsuit and armor set for the boy, both made out of Kzec hide. It was the toughest, comfiest, and most expandable hide. Frieza exterminated all of the Kzecs and their planet but a couple thousand. It was bigger than Earth and had tons of Kzecs. Despite that, it's still very expensive as the material is tough to work with. Gohan now wore a black jumpsuit made of Kzec hide. Of course, the boy didn't know what that was, cause if he did, he wouldn't feel comfortable at all.

The young boy also now donned a Black and Green Battle armor with Shoulderpads. It was not only super flexible but super tough and heavy. Gohan had a bit of trouble walking it but after some time getting used to. "Now that we got that settled and taken care of, let's continue to a training area," Tullece stated as walked to the next area. Meanwhile, Raditz snored peacefully without any noise or a stupid brat near him.

"W-Where exactly are we going?" The boy asked the Grey man curiously. "Well, I was originally going to take you to a special gravity room, but it appears to be in development still. So I guess we're heading to the next best thing." Tullece replied with a bit of disappointment. "W-What's that?" Gohan asked tilting his head slightly. "You're going to run around wearing extremely heavy weights!" Tullece replied with an extremely devilish grin. Tullece swiftly grabbed the child and got him several hundred kilos of weights for his arms, legs, and chest. He then lifted the Ki-bonds from Gohan so that the boy could train at full strength.

"These are so heavy I can barely move!" The young boy exclaimed, "Don't you know how to use your ki as a turbo boost?" Tullece asked, "O-Oh Yeah I forgot." Gohan replied as he concentrated his kiai around him. "Come on, let's run down to the Training Grounds." The Grey Saiyan motioned his hand telling Gohan to follow him. The boy struggled to keep up with the Saiyan who was actually going quite slow. After about half an hour they arrived, and Tullece immediately entered the building.

"Now that we're here, I want you to do 1,000 pushups every day. Then I want you to run a 100-kilometer lap immediately after. Along with other extensive training regiments. After one week of that, you are to do the same WITHOUT your Ki boost." Turles instructed. So the boy did of what he was told and trained violently. He didn't stop until was told, he didn't sleep until was told. When the boy did sleep his muscles would be sore, Tullece wouldn't even let Gohan go into the rejuvenation chamber.

The grey Saiyan had the boy trained out so hard so that when the boy did finally get to rest in the rejuv pods, his results could be exponential. The young boy went from a thousand pushups to two thousand, then to three thousand, then to four thousand, then to five thousand. Along with his other regiments became alot harder, eventually, the weights felt weightless to him, and when he finally got take them off, He felt amazing. Tullece met up with Raditz and discussed plans, The child's Uncle agreed to let Tullece train the boy for now since Gohan would listen alot better to him. Three Full months passed, and It had been a full year since he had seen his home planet

The two discussed their next stop but needed someone to watch the boy while they were gone. Raditz couldn't let Gohan catch up to him, that would be bad, so he and Tullece let Daiz, one of Tullece's henchman watch the boy. Meanwhile, Raditz and Tullece flew off to a very resourceful planet, where they planted the Tree of Might. The Tree of Might produced several fruits, and in which the two ate. "So this is the Fruit from the Tree of Might huh? Doesn't look very powerful." Raditz scoffed.

"Just eat the fruit, you'll be very pleased," Tullece replied to his cousin rudely. The long-haired Saiyan took a bite, and when he did, he not only felt replenished but stronger. His upper and lower body puffed up for a second, showing him getting stronger. "I-Incredible!" Raditz exclaimed feeling amazed. "That was just from this planet and one bite. Just imagine how much more power we could gain with much more resourceful planets!" Tullece replied.

"Alright then let's do it," Raditz said with a grin on his face. The two finished eating all of the fruit, and both grew in power immensely. It was like a shortcut power boost but without the extensive training. Not that training wouldn't be good for them. Meanwhile, the young boy continued his violent training, and Daiz released Gohan from the weights at the proper time, Tullece told him too. However this time, Gohan had gotten used to these weights so it wasn't as much of a problem, and because of that Daiz increased it even heavier, almost 4x more.

On Tullece's way back, He informed Daiz to let Gohan rest for now So that the boy would be ready. First, the child was put in the rejuvenation pod so that any type of injury or soreness was healed. These rejuvenation pods were custom made for Tullece so that they could not only heal fast but even heal more than just injuries. Gohan became much stronger than ever before. The rest he had before Tullece arrived did him alot of good.

The young boy was fully prepared and rested for his next adventure...sort of anyways. The next day Tullece, his henchmen, Raditz, and Gohan headed to a small yet very resourceful planet. A great candidate for The Tree of Might. "Hey, by the way, Tullece, I've been meaning to ask you, does Frieza even approve of this?" Raditz asked his Cousin. "No, he doesn't even have a clue of what I'm doing. He thinks I'm on a bunch of conquests for him. While I'm actually slowly getting stronger, and planning a rebellion." Tullece answered.

"I see, you really think these Fruits will get us strong enough fast enough before Frieza starts to arouse suspicion?" Raditz continued to ask. "Not that I know of, I highly doubt it," Tullece answered once more. "I see," Raditz said as he turned his gaze elsewhere. A few days passed and finally they arrived, Tullece planted the seed for the Tree of Might and waited a day for it to grow.

This ends Chapter 8 SORRY IT TOOK so long!

Ok now that we finally got, the rewrites down and Chapter Eight. I think I'll take a mi- break.

Powerlevels:

Gohan: 1,500

Gohan Post...Training: 4,000

Gohan Enraged: 3,500

Raditz: 3,000

Raditz Post Fruit: 6,000

Tullece: 22,000

Tullece Post Fruit: 24,000


	9. Planet Zexon

Duo Highbreeds the Son Twins!

Chapter 9: Planet Zexon

The Tree of Might, a tree that is to be spoken of legends. It is said that those who are Kai and are an Eternal Dragon are only allowed to eat the mighty fruit. It posses with such power and needs extreme amounts of energy. The Grand Supreme Kai is the one who found the seed from a far off forbidden dimension. Those who eat the fruit without a high authority's consent such as King Yemma or one of the Kais are to be punished.

The tree requires such an immense amount of energy, that it can only be planted if the Tree was of high enough resources. There is a minimum and recommended amount of energy required for it to be planted. The planet can be small but of high resources, the planet can be big but of low resources. The Kai's planets are usually of high energy, while for those above the normal Kais, The Supreme Kai planet has such a tremendous amount of energy, that the fruit it bears is not only exquisitely tasteful but Immensely powerful.

Normally no one can be left unpunished but there are ways to avoid it, and this causes huge chaos in the galaxies. For some reason though, Tullece is the only one who avoided it. "Alright, We're here," Tullece stated as the ship landed. They all flew out of the ship following Tullece for a short few minutes, he then proceeded to float down to the ground and lower himself. The pale skinned Saiyan planted the seed and explained: "This is the center of this planet, It will take some time for the tree to grow, in the meantime, I need to get some supplies."

"Head back to the ship, and I'll meet you there." The pale Saiyan ordered looking back at the others. The others flew back to the ship swiftly, and Tullece flew in the opposing direction towards the trade center. There he picked up several different cases of brand new battle armor, bags of fertilizer, tons of water and some odd looking tech. After getting his supplies he rented a small flying vehicle and loaded the round vehicle with his supplies.

The Pale skinned Saiyan took off and returned to the ship. Tullece landed this new vehicle next to his ship and loaded the supplies into the ship. The man then destroyed the empty rented vehicle and went inside the ship. "Why didn't you return that?" Raditz asked, "I don't really feel like flying back, besides it's easier to destroy it." Tullece replied, motioning his hands at the remnants of the rented vehicle to leave it.

"Mind telling us what all this is?" Raditz continued to question. "Supplies for our next trip," Tullece answered while walking towards the front of the ship. "And where might that be?" Raditz questioned the man once again, "Planet Zexon." Tullece said answering his Cousin's question. "P-Planet Zexon?! But Tullece, you know as well as I do, the second we land there, they're gonna start questioning us." Raditz replied, his face expression was turned to complete shock with slight scarce. Raditz almost thought Tullece was insane.

"Relax!" Tullece shouted, "Planet Zexon may be full of strong warriors, but They won't know our actual plans. We'll just go there for some trade resources and plant it secretly in the center of the Planet. They won't know until it's too late, by then, we'll be gone with some fruit, and they too will be gone." Tullece explained reassuring Raditz. The Long-haired Saiyan sighed and replied "Alright, but what about our ship. Once they see it, they'll think we're part of the Frieza Force." Raditz pointed out.

"I bought a transmogrification system a while ago, we'll be fine. Now stop worrying, I got it under control." Tullece once again answered. "Tch!" Raditz spat out feeling mocked. They arrived at Planet Zexon in about 1 week, and they then continued to initiate their plans. When they had arrived, they were greeted by Zexinates who was polite, but also very questioning. They weren't dumb, so they continued to keep an eye on the group until they had left.

"Hello Foreigners, what brings you to Zexon?" A Zexinate asked with curiosity and suspicion. "Hello, I am Tullece, and I heard Zexon has some wealthy reserves," Tullece answered respectively. "Very Well, we have a trade center not too far from here. Come and bring the rest of your crew." The Zexinate replied motioning for them to follow him. "Alright, and by the way, I did not catch your name. May I ask what it is?" Tullece asked politely. "I'm Soice, the Captain of Zexon Royal Guards." He replied politely.

They flew towards the Supply Center, where Tullece got some meats and fruits. The Zexinate then offered "Why I don't I give you a tour, and then we can go to one of our finest eats.". "Sure I see no harm in that," Tullece replied accepting the Zexinates offer. So the Captain did, he showed them the capital city, which conveniently was the center of the planet. There he showed them some of the best tailors, scientists, and chefs on the planet. The group had finally finished the tour and headed to eat after about a few hours right after getting Gohan a tailored and fitted formal wear.

"Do I have to wear this?" The young boy asked. "Yes, and if you don't I'll make you do three thousand more push-ups on your routine!" Raditz ordered. "Fine.." Gohan said pouting with his arms crossed. The group continued into the restaurant, where the Zexinate had gladly paid for everything. While they were eating, Soice told them the origins of their planet.

~~~~~~~- Story TIME! - ~~~~~~

~ Planet Zexon, A very long time ago, our planet was founded by our Great Ancestor Ocusoli, Kakiand, and their children. They migrated to this planet after a great decline from our original planet. The decline caused our original planet to lose its resources and our population to diminish, Ocusoli, Kakiand, and their children were the last of our kind. They repopulated over hundreds of years, and over time we found foes attacking our planet.

These foes were very greedy and wanted our resources but we developed a technique called Ki-Network and defeated them. As our population grew, so did our strength. Ki-Network is a connection that allows our power to be instantly sent to a specific being while still having a network to the others, in case the power needs to go back some who may need it. It's like merging but without physically fusing our bodies together.

However over time that was never enough for some Foes. Some enemies were fierce and strong, so we started doing vigorous and violent training. We became more and more powerful as the years passed. One day about a few hundred years ago, a being by the name of King Icicle came to our planet, he is King Cold's Great Grandfather, and he was monstrously powerful. He wiped our planet into a third of its original size, and our population by 85%. And then when things seemed grim, and it looked as if all was lost. A Miracle happened, King Icicle's deformed back, not on purpose, but on accident.

It seemed as if he gained a huge strain from his transformation, and this caused him to weaken greatly. We took this advantage and finished him off for good. Since then we've tried to repopulate our numbers as much as possible. Even now our power is nowhere near as powerful as it was then.

~~~~ END

"Y-You mean King Icicle, the one who had three extra forms after his birth form?!" Tullece stuttered in shock. "Yes, that's the one. The one with a birth form powerlevel of four hundred and fifty million." Soice replied assuringly. The whole group stood and gasped in shock, except Gohan as he didn't really tell powerlevels by number. "I-I can't believe it! These guys were that powerful?! What was Tullece thinking?! We can't siphon this planet!" Raditz thought to himself.

"That's incredible! I don't understand one thing though, with all this power. Why haven't you stopped Frieza, or King Cold, or any of the other tyrants?" Tullece asked curiously. "Because we have more than just ki-network as our abilities. While we can't completely predict the future, we have enough to know, it's not our destiny." Soice answered.

"Tell me then, Whos is it?" Raditz asked. "The details weren't very keen or sharp. It was said that one of your kind, a Saiyan, who would be born and raised on a different planet. He would be of pure heart and defeat Frieza when he was an adult. " The Captain replied. Raditz let out a small gasp, and thought "He can't mean Kakarotto, can he? It would be impossible, he could barely stop me. Unless there are more Saiyans out there? No, That would be impossible!"

"Well anyways, I think I should head home, I'll get the bill, and you guys may leave," Soice stated with a yawn. "You have my thanks, Captain Soice." Tullece thanked, as soon as they left, Tullece immediately pressed a button on clothing. Which elsewhere at his ship, informed one of Tullece's other henchman to plant the seed in the ground, and so he did. The seed was planted deep in the rich soil and took some time to grow.

"What was that you just did Tullece?" Raditz asked curiously lifting his eyebrow up. "It was just to tell Cacao to continue our plans," Tullece replied convincingly. They returned to the ship before realizing something was missing. "Wait for a second, something is missing." Raditz pointed out. "What do you mean Cousin?" Tullece wondered. "..Wait Where's the brat!" Raditz gasped slightly with realization. "Wait I thought he was with you!" Tullece gasped.

"Damn it! No wonder he was so quiet, He snuck off! That little brat! He's going to ruin our plans!" Raditz shouted in anger. The two ran outside to check for Gohan but did not see him. "You go east, Daiz goes North, and Cacao go south. I'll check west." Tullece ordered. They all flew swiftly searching for Gohan, who happened to actually be back in the city hiding. The boy was panting, as he couldn't fly cause then he'd let his ki out and get caught by the others, but he also couldn't go too slow either. "Gotta find some help..." The boy thought to himself.

He looked around for any signs of some sort of police or anything of law. The young boy eventually found a place and started to try and get help, but when he got there he was so tired, he couldn't say or do anything but pass out. "Hello?! Child?!" A Zexinate hastily shouted trying to wake him up. "We got a 2318, I repeat we got a 2318." The Zexinate spoke into his walkie talkie like device.

An hour passed and Gohan still wasn't found by Tullece's crew, and he woke up in an infirmary area, in a comfy bed. "You're awake!" A Zexinate nurse spoke loudly. "W-Where am I?" The young boy asked, "You're in our infirmary, you were in pretty bad shape young one." She replied. "Oh crap! That's right!" Gohan realized as he tried to get up. "Don't move! Your body is still recovering." The Nurse insisted. "I can't stay here If I do they'll get me! I have to go!"' Gohan said panicking.

"Calm down!" The nurse shouted trying to relax Gohan. "N-No I can't! I need to go now!" The young boy shouted once again. "Relax! Please tell me what's going on, young one." The nurse once again said, trying to settle the boy down. "If I stay here my Uncle and his friend will try to kidnap me again. I have to leave now!" Gohan explained with panic. "Young one, you're safe here, you're on one of the safest planets in the universe, there's no way they can even hurt you here. Please try to explain everything to me." The Nurse asked.

Meanwhile...

"Did you find him?" Tullece asked. "No, I can't seem to find him at all," Raditz answered. "Well we gotta hurry, otherwise he'll put our plan in jeopardy!" Tullece responded. Tullece flew off once again to check other areas, Raditz looked and started to ask people around for clues. Eventually, after about six hours, someone told him that he saw a boy with long spiky hair goto their law station. Raditz headed towards there and asked anyone if they had seen the child.

"Yes I saw a child with long spiky hair, does it mean anything to you?" A Zexinate questioned, "He's my...nephew, and I need to find him immediately." The Man replied, "Yeah, he passed out as soon as we got here, so we called an emergency van here. They took him to an infirmary not too far off from here." The Zexinate explained.

"Really, where?!" Raditz asked leaving his mouth slightly open. "Just go down the street a little, turn left, go straight again, and then turn right. There should be a big "Capital Infirmary" sign above the entrance. " The Zexinate cop said answering Raditz's questions. The long spiky haired Saiyan raced down to the infirmary and instantly Gohan could feel his kiai. "Oh no! I can feel his Ki, Please you gotta let me go!" Gohan pleaded to the Nurse. "Child, please don't worry you're safe here, they can't take you away." She reassured Gohan.

"Hello Sir, how may I help you?" The receptionist asked. "Yes I'm looking for my nephew, about yea high, has shoulder-length black spiky hair. Doesn't look anything like any of you guys. Shouldn't be too hard to guess." Raditz replied. "Let me check real quick Sir." The Zexinate receptionist requested. She started to dial to the same room the boy was in, and was told not to let Raditz know the boy was there. "Ok sorry sir, but that boy checked out a while ago." The Zexinate receptionist informed.

"Liar! I can feel his ki! let me get him so I can go." Raditz yelled and grabbed the Zexinate by his shirt. The Zexinate's face turned from silent to serious and raised his powerlevel. Raditz's scouter broke instantly he raised it, and Raditz shook in fear. "N-Nevermind, Sorry for wasting your time." Raditz apologized cowardly, the man swallowed his pride and left.

He regrouped with Tullece and the others and explained to them what had happened. "Well, what are we gonna do now?!" Tullece shouted angrily. "Don't ask me! How would I know!" Raditz shouted back. "Tsk! That little brat, I knew we shouldn't have taken him with us!" Tullece yelled while pacing around. "What to do what to do..." Tullece thought to himself.

The man stood and thought for a minute, and then he came up with a plan. "I got it!" He shouted aloud, "We'll just forge some papers stating that he's "Mentally Disabled" and then maybe we can convince the receptionist. After all, he is only five." Tullece stated strategically. "How do you know they won't see through its authenticity." Raditz questioned, "Don't worry, I know someone who can forge some really easily, and it's almost impossible to tell." Tullece reassured.

A few more hours passed and night had fallen, It was too late to check in upon Gohan, so they had to wait till morning. Night had passed and morning came, Raditz went back to the infirmary and this time, he was able to have proof of legal guardianship and everything. "Well, these papers do seem authentic, and real. I don't technically have the authority to make the call though. Let me get my supervisor down here real quick." The Zexinate receptionist stated as he picked up the infirmary phone. "Yes, can you bring _ down here?" The Zexinate asked. "Alright, thank you, goodbye." He said finishing the call.

The Supervisor came down and took a look at the papers, and everything, for about half an hour, and then confirmed it was legit. They released Gohan back into their custody but not without the young boy making a scene. Raditz put much stronger ki-bonds on so that Gohan couldn't try to escape again. "Don't make me go with him! Please!" Gohan begged. However alas no one spoke up, as it was shown that Raditz had full rights...or supposedly.

They left to the ship or well, Gohan was forced to come with Raditz too the ship after that Raditz yelled at the boy who ignored him and looked at the ground. "You little brat! You could've cost us our mission and our lives! including yours!" Raditz yelled furiously. "So? at least I wouldn't have to be with you guys." Gohan remarked. "Listen here, runt! Zexinates may seem nice, but they don't care!" Raditz scolded. "Not any different than where I am currently out. At least they can pretend to seem nice. You guys are mean and cold. I don't ever want to be near you guys at all!" The young boy yelled back.

"Oh, you wanna yell back at me like that little brat! That's it, go to your room!" Raditz yelled once again at the boy. Who went there anyways cause he thought it sounded better to be in. "You sound like a parent Raditz!" Tullece laughed. "Wha...What! I do not!" Raditz shouted feeling quite flustered. "Baahahahaha! You grew a soft spot for the child didn't you?!" Tullece laughed once again. "N-No! I did not, someone just needs to discipline that brat!" Raditz yelled slamming his fists down. "Whatever..." Tullece said irrespectively. "Tsk! What are we gonna do with him? If only we could extract his memories." Raditz sighed exhaustingly.

"Well, there is a machine that can do that, but wouldn't it be easier to just make him hit his head like his father?" Tullece pointed out. "Nope, I've tried that, but this machine, on the other hand, sounds interesting. Please explain it to me." Raditz asked. "I'll explain after the tree has grown. Then we can leave this planet safely." Tullece replied.

So a few days passed and the tree soon grew and grew. The planet slowly started to crack, and people started to take notice and investigate. The crew immediately moved away from the tree and hid about 25 miles away to avoid suspicions as much as possible. They had waited for the tree to siphon the energy completely, the Zexinates tried as much as possible to destroy the tree but they could not. The tree of might is a tough tree and cannot be easily chopped down by anyone, especially in this stage.

However, when Daiz was looking at the radar on the ship, it noticed an unidentified being, and shape. Though it looked oddly familiar and pink. "What is it Daiz?" Tullece asked raising an eyebrow. "Sir, It seems there is an unidentified figure on the radar," Daiz reported. "Let me see." The pale skinned Saiyan said as he walked towards the radar. "Hmm, Strange.." Tullece mumbled, "'Stay here I'll check it out." The man continued. He walked outside of the ship and flew towards the unidentified figure on the radar

When he got there it revealed a big, pink, spiky head, blob. "Well...Well, look at what we have here." The figure mocked while clapping his hands. "Tch! Should've known it was you. What do you want, I'm a bit occupied at the moment." Tullece asked interrogatively. "What? Can't I say hello to an old friend?" The figure asked sarcastically. "Cut the crap Dodoria, what are you here for?!" Tullece replied seriously. "Fine. Frieza knows you have the Tree of Might and knows you've been plotting a rebellion. He told me that either you let him 95% of it or you'll be killed." Dodoria explained.

"Sorry, I'd rather take my chances." Tullece denied. "Alright then...BE KILLED!" Dodoria shouted as he charged towards Tullece.

And that's Chapter 9. I know it isn't exactly the best and very bumpy. I had a plot problem and had a hard time coming up with one.

Here are the powerlevels

Zexinate Average: 3,000 - 4,000

Soice(Royal Captain): 15,000

Raditz: 6,000

Gohan: 4,000

Gohan - Ki Bonded: 500

Tullece: 24,000

Daiz: 16,000

Cacao: 15,000

Dodoria: 22,000


	10. Dodoria vs Tullece

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins!

Chapter 10: Dodoria vs Tullece

And so we return, last time, Tullece was about to face off with Dodoria, one of Frieza's right-hand men. It was revealed that Frieza knew of Tullece's rebellion all along, and The tyrant wanted a deal with Tullece but he declined, so Dodoria charged and attacked Tullece.

**********Previously Montage End *************************

"HAAAAAAA!" Dodoria shouted as he charged at Tullece, but the Pale skinned Saiyan dodged out of the way just in time. "W-What!?" Dodoria shouted in shock, "I've gotten alot stronger since we've last met Dodoria!" Tullece exclaimed loudly as he charged back at Dodoria. The Saiyan got a direct hit on the pink ..thing's cheek. "B-But that's impossible! You wouldn't even be anywhere near Nappa's level!" Dodoria shouted accusingly.

Meanwhile...

"T-That ki! It feels like Tullece's and someone else!" Raditz exclaimed with slight shock. "Let's go check it out," Daiz said urging the others. The three flew out to the scene of battle. There they saw Tullece and Dodoria clashing it out, the two seemed about equal in terms of power. "Commander, Tullece!" Cacao shouted, but Tullece motioned his hand for them to stay back. "I got this!" Tullece smirked confidently, "You seriously think you can beat me?! I'm an elite warrior! One of Frieza's right-hand men!" Dodoria yelled, The pink man only laughed at them.

However, he let his guard down and Tullece saw a moment of opportunity, and he once again charged at Dodoria and gave him a direct punch in the stomach. Dodoria gasped for air as he tried to recover. "You shouldn't have gotten so lazy Dodoria. I caught up to you." Tullece said with a smirk on his face. "I-Im..possibble!" Dodoria shouted, Tullece attacked Dodoria with kiai blast before he could recover, this sent Dodoria flying, but the pink man soon recovered, and charged back at Tullece. The two engaged in a clash again, attacking rapidly, each fist and kick created a shockwave as they struggled to get a direct hit.

"When did Tullece get so strong? Is this really the power he gets from that fruit?!" Raditz thought to himself, leaving his jaw wide open in shock. Tullece swung his right leg towards Dodoria who just barely dodged it, and it left Dodoria slightly winded for a sec. This gave Tullece just enough time to land another direct hit, the Pale skinned Saiyan grabbed Dodoria's leg and swung him really fast, creating a tornado.

"D-Damn it all!" Dodoria thought angrily as Tullece continued to swing him. The pale skinned Saiyan then swung him upwards, vanished into thin air, and reappeared above Tullece. Almost instantly, The pale skinned Saiyan clenched his fists together and slammed down on the pink man's head. This sent Dodoria crashing down to the ground, where he laid momentarily unconscious. Tullece then concentrated his kiai and slapped his hands together.

A few seconds later, Tullece slowly pulled apart his hands, and a giant ki ring was being created. Dodoria started to regain consciousness but by then Tullece was ready, he fired his kiai and shouted "KILL DRIVER!". "N-No!" Dodoria shouted thinking he was about to be destroyed, the pink man stood his ground as much as he could. The blast really damaged him, and soon Dodoria was unable to continue fighting much longer. "Well...Well, It's about time you got what you deserve overweight pink thing." Tullece cackled.

Tullece savored this very moment, as he finally got to defeat Dodoria, one of Frieza's right-hand men. "Any last words?" Tullece asked, "Y-Yeah..." Dodoria replied, "Don't you want to know what really happened to Planet Vegeta?" Dodoria continued. Tullece's face expression changed immediately to shock, he let out a small short gasp and answered: "What do you mean, what really happened?!" Tullece demanded as he grabbed Dodoria by the armor.

"P-Put m-me down and I-I'll tells you." Dodoria stuttered, Tullece put the fat pink man down roughly. "Hehehe...Planet Vegeta wasn't really destroyed by a meteoric collision." Dodoria started to explain. "W-What do you mean?! Of course, it was!" Tullece shouted denying Dodoria's statement. "Let me finish! It wasn't because Frieza destroyed it!" Dodoria shouted back hastily. "W-What?" Tullece said in confusion. "That's right, Frieza did. Even after you guys solely destroyed your planet and the whole race. Even after all your hard work!" Dodoria laughed.

"That lying bastard!" Tullece yelled as he was about to kill Dodoria but the pink man quickly shouted "Wait! There's more!". "What do you mean more?" Tullece asked slightly confused. "Frieza destroyed your planet cause he feared you guys, He feared the Saiyans and their potential. Their potential from recovering near-death and getting stronger! as a result, he killed them!" Dodoria explained. "Is he now? No matter, I no longer care about my Planet's fate. I am simply mad about how you, Frieza, and Zarbon used me all those years, and NOW IT'S MY TURN!" Tullece yelled as he raised his fist towards Dodoria in anger.

Tullece went to strike for Dodoria but the pink man directly punched Tullece in the cheek first and flew away quickly into hiding. "D-Damn it! That sun of a!" Tullece roared, he charged right towards Dodoria again, but the Pink man had seemed to recover enough and was able to fight back again. "Prepare to die monkey trash!" Dodoria shouted as he fired a blast towards the pale-skinned Saiyan. The pink man raised his two hands and charged purple kiai right above his hands and fired it, creating two energy waves. Tullece put his hands out and tried to stop it, the only problem was by the time he did. Dodoria was gone.

"D-Damn it, that cowardice piece of trash!" Tullece thought angrily. Soon the rest of the group caught up with Tullece, and Raditz asked: "What happened, I thought you had him?!" Raditz yelled, "Tsk! He got away, but next time I won't be so easy." Tullece replied feeling frustrated. "What were you two whispering about anyways," Raditz asked. "What really happened to Planet Vegeta," Tullece replied. Raditz let out a small short gasp, and said: "What do you mean?!".

"I'll explain it to you when we get back on the ship, for now, we need to get rid of all Scouters and GPS trackers," Tullece stated as he started flying off. "I thought Planet Vegeta was destroyed by a meteor. What is he going on about?" Raditz thought to himself, he then followed the rest of the group back. Where they grabbed Gohan and destroyed the ship completely along with their scouters, and anything that could signal whereabouts to Frieza. They then bought a new ship, in the Trade district in the capital city of Zexon.

After that, they took it took a mechanist who could take out all of the GPS trackers and system. Who finished the job in 2 days. "Alright, she should be all fixed up, exactly how you wanted it." A Zexinate mechanist stated happily. "Thanks, here's the payment," Tullece replied handing the money over. The group walked in the huge ship, where it was alot more spacious than the other ship. "You mind explaining to me, what you were going on about Tullece?" Raditz questioned. "Oh yeah, that," Tullece recalled. The pale skinned Saiyan explained everything to Raditz, about how Frieza lied, which was kinda obvious.

After they were finished with their conversation, they had to grab some quick supplies and leave immediately, as it wasn't safe. They headed over to the markets, picked up some water and food, some new suits of armor, and rejuvenation liquids for the new Rejuv pods. Tullece had Daiz fly the ship, as they no longer had auto-pilot, and then the pale-skinned Saiyan commander hopped in one of the pods for some relaxation time.

Meanwhile, Raditz took Gohan into the new gravity room. "All right brat, since you can't learn to stay here, I'm gonna have to discipline you," Raditz stated as he paced slowly. "Starting by training under my Planet's gravity!" Raditz said smiling confidently. "B-But I can't do that!" The young boy exclaimed. "I don't care, what you can't and can do! I'm the boss here and you're going to listen!" Raditz yelled the young boy flinched a bit while he yelled, "F-Fine." Gohan said gazing downwards.

Raditz walked up to the keypad and inputted 10g, the young boy instantly boy fell down to the ground. "I-Its..S-So...hea-heav-vy..I-I c-can't m-move." Gohan struggled to say. "Come on! This is completely child's play! I mean seriously, you wore weighted clothes for like several weeks!" Raditz shouted, The man sighed loudly and then had a moment of realization. "Stay here! I'll be back!" Raditz shouted. "B-But I c-couldn't even m-move if I wanted t-to." The young boy stated.

Raditz walked out of the chamber leaving the five-year-old, sitting there...very lonely and bored. The man continued to a different room and grabbed what seemed to be Saiyan battle armor. He continued back to the gravity chamber and put the clothes right by Gohan. "Here put these on," Raditz ordered. The young boy struggled extremely hard to situp, and he eventually did. First, he took off his chest piece and boots. Then the young boy took off the jumpsuit. "Ahaha, I feel so much lighter!" The young boy shouted as he jumped. "Tsk! Just put on the new suit!" Raditz commanded as he put his hand over his face. The young boy slipped on the new suit and still felt as light.

It was still heavy for him of course, and he couldn't jump higher than a normal human could but it was better than before. "Okay finally, let's start off by you doing some normal training regiments. I want 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 pull-ups, and 20 energy waves." Raditz commanded. "Wait but what about my Ki-bonds, I can't get the full effect on my training without them on," Gohan asked slightly confused. "I'll release them, but if you even think about leaving before I tell you, it will be your end," Raditz said with a sigh.

The man released his bonds and started to walk out. "Wait you aren't going to train here too?" The young boy questioned...again. "No, I have more important matters to take care of, besides If I really wanted to, I'd go into the second chamber," Raditz answered looking back. "Now go back to your training!" The Brother of Goku ordered. Gohan continued training and Raditz walked out of the room and asked Tullece "How much longer til we're there."

"Daiz report a status update!" Tullece commanded. The henchman of Tullece pressed a button and reported back "We'll be arriving in one week, two weeks tops, Commander Tullece!". "There you got your question answered," Tullece replied. "Yeah, whatever I'm going to hit the hay." The long spiky haired Saiyan said as he yawned and walked away. The man walked down into a smaller room then hopped on a hammock, and soon passed out.

About half an hour later, the young halfbreed finished his training. "What am I supposed to do now." Gohan thought aloud. "Maybe I should go ask Mr. Raditz." The young boy continued to think aloud. He walked out of the training room and looked around, he saw everyone passed asleep except Daiz who was piloting the ship. The boy looked to see if Raditz was there but he wasn't. The young halfbreed followed his ki to the room he had fallen asleep in.

Gohan was about to wake the man but then he started saying weird things in his dream and his tail started to move around in a certain manner. "I am the strongest Saiyan in the universe! AHAHAAHA!" The long-haired Saiyan said aloud under his breath. The young boy snickered quite loudly but luckily the man did not wake yet. The boy was about to tap on him but then Raditz mumbled once again, "Prepare to die Tullece and Kakarotto!".

The boy couldn't help but bust up laughing, so much that he fell on his back. The man awoke and his facial expression was pissed. "What are you doing in here brat! I'm sleeping!" Raditz yelled Gohan more than immediately stood back up. "S-Sorry but I-I was trying to tell you I finished my training." The young boy stuttered, The child's Uncle sighed and replied: "Whatever just go back in there and continue training for another few hours. ". "Y-Yes S-Sir." the young halfbreed answered as he raced back to the gravity chamber.

"Ugh, That runt needs to learn to mind his own business." Raditz groaned, walking back to the hammock. He hopped on and went back asleep, meanwhile, Gohan continued his training. The boy trained as hard as he could, even if he didn't really want to, there were cameras everywhere. After about an hour, He eventually started to do more Image training, and meditation, something he was taught by Ikasai. The boy imaged himself and a tall dark silhouette fighting, clashing against each other.

Both the boy and the image silhouette were rapidly exchanging fists and kicks, each one causing a small short quick shockwave in the imagery. The boy immediately jumped away, and then charged back at the silhouette. The two grabbed each other's hands and tried pushing one another back, each one put in as much power as they could and it created lightning particles to vanish and reappear rapidly. However, on the outside, the young boy was actually emitting a high amount of kiai, disrupting the others a bit.

"What is he doing!" Tullece thought aloud. "Cacao, go check on the brat!" The pale skinned Commander Saiyan ordered. "As you wish Commander." Cacao obeyed as he went to the gravity chamber. He saw the boy floating mid-air emitting his kiai out, he could tell that the boy was in imagery training, and stopping him in the middle of it from the outside could be...catastrophic.

The cyborg looked around and had realized the barrier for the chamber wasn't put on properly. So he walked over to the command center and initiated it. After that, the ship stopped rumbling and started flying smoothly. The man walked out and reported back to Tullece. "The problem has been fixed, Sir." Cacao informed. "Thank you Cacao, you can continue your work now," Tullece replied.

So the time had passed, a few days later, and they arrived at their destination. This planet was very advanced in technology. From Instant Transportation to Molecular Separator Rays. However, there was only one specific reason they were here. It was to get the Amnesiac machine so they can extract specific memories of Gohan. Then after that, they needed to use a specific machine to make his Saiyan blood a little more...dominant. That or they could just hit him on the head.

The planet was known as Halgorithm, they arrived at the Capital City in the west part of the planet. There they met a scientist named "Chip AIverson", who invented the Amnesiac machine, and the DNA mixture machine. "Hello, I am Chip AIverson, What can I do for you?" The scientist asked. "Well, I heard you're the Scientist who invented the Amnesiac machine and bloodline booster machine. I was wondering if I could take a look at them and maybe use it?" Tullece asked with a fake sense of polite.

"Very well, right this way Sir." Chip replied as he showed the way to his lab. They walked into down several stairs, where they entered a very dark and techy lab. There were tons of other scientists and testers there with tons of different machines. They continued to walk straight until they entered an elevator where Chip pressed several buttons in a certain sequence. The elevator then took them down, to what seemed to be a deeper level of the lab.

Here there was a the Amnesiac 2.0 and the Bloodline Booster machine. "These are my marvelous machines, I worked my entire life on. May I ask what exactly do you need it for?" The alien scientist asked. "Its more of a personal thing, I prefer not to answer. Anyways, how much is this machine." Tullece asked. "I'm afraid the 2.0 Amensiac is not for sale, I can, however, sell you the Bloodline Booster machine and the 1.0 of the Amnesiac machine." Chip answered.

"Let me rephrase that, I am willing to pay top credit for the machine." Tullece urged him to reconsider. "I'm sorry but the second version is very unstable and buggy. I can't let anyone even test it until I know for sure." Chip replied. "Very Well I understand," Tullece responded. "Then where can I purchase the first version," Tullece asked. "You can easily purchase it anywhere on this planet including retail stores." The Halgorithian Scientist replied. "What about that one over there," Tullece questioned the man. "I'm afraid that's the original one, I cannot sell it as it's my first creation." Chip answered.

"I think you should reconsider short man," Tullece said putting his hand out with a kiai ball formed in the palm of his hand. He threatened the scientist, who sighed and handed it both the Amnesiac version one and the Bloodline Booster machine to Tullece. After Tullece shot out of there, Chip pulled an alarm, but all the guards that attacked Tullece were no match for him. Tullece easily blasted away every single one of them. The pale skinned Saiyan then continued back to the ship, where he prepared the machines.

"You sure this is going to work, Tullece?" Raditz asked, "Yes, I'm sure." Tullece replied assuringly. The two grabbed Gohan who was actually sleeping from all the training he had been doing. Before actually trying the more dangerous Amnesiac machine, they tried the Bloodline Booster machine. They read the instructions thoroughly and it stated "To use the Bloodline Booster, A Participant must be placed in the machine so it can scan them. The Machine will scan, and check for all Bloodlines. Once it is done, you can select a Bloodline and decide to boost or decrease that part of the bloodline."

It had a warning though in big red letters saying "WARNING, REMOVING A BLOODLINE CAN RESULT IN DEATH OR SEVERE PROBLEMS. Boosting too much can result in severe injuries". "Well, looks like removing his Human blood is out of the question." Raditz pointed out. "Whatever, let's just prepare this machine and get that runt in here," Tullece said with a tired look on his face. The two had it all set up and then grabbed Gohan, where they took a piece of Gohan's tail fur and put it in the machine. Gohan let out a short scream of pain from that. "Oh come one, even I can withstand that," Raditz said to the boy. "But it hurt!" Gohan exclaimed. "Just get in the machine," Raditz ordered.

"W-Why, what are you going to do to me?" Gohan asked with slight fright. "Don't worry about it," Raditz said settling. The boy did as told and walked in the machine, where it clamped his arms, legs, and chest down so he couldn't break free. The machine then lit up everywhere and out came a robotic voice saying "SELECT PLEASE!". Raditz selected the Saiyan bloodline and increased it by 0.2%. So they can increase it without it going to kill Gohan. After Raditz hit confirm, the machine zapped Gohan who let a short loud scream and then smoke appeared

But there was only one question that remained, was Gohan any more Saiyan-like.

FIND THAT OUT NEXT...

Powerlevels:

Tullece: 24,000

Dodoria: 22,000

Raditz: 6,000

Gohan: 3,000

Gohan Post X10(3DAYS): 4,000

Daiz: 12,000

Cacao: 16,000


	11. Fugitives

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins!

Chapter 11: Fugitives

Last time, Gohan and...uh...comrades? or something of the sort, I guess. Well anyways, Gohan was put into the Bloodline Booster, and they had launched the machine. The electric from the machine cause much smoke, and they had to wait for it to clear. When it did, The young boy appeared but he was unconscious. It must've knocked the boy out, but luckily he was still alive.

Raditz had putten him into a bed until the child awoke. He then walked back outside, and asked "Well since we won't know anything about the boy for a while, what are we gonna do now? Frieza knows were on the run. What should we do Tullece?". "For now, we get the hell out of here quick. There isn't much we can do, we'll probably be chased by tons of his men, and with the Tree of Might in our inventory, the Ginyu force too." The pale skinned Saiyan answered.

"Man, this is disastrous! I thought you said he wouldn't find out!" Raditz exclaimed slightly angrily. "That was before Dodoria came along. I don't know where he got the info on my Tree of Might!" Tullece shouted loudly. "We'll just have to find a place to hide out for now, and then head over to the next galaxy, the next day. Frieza doesn't have jurisdiction in other Galaxies." Tullece continued. "B-But Commander Tullece, that could take years!" Daiz pointed out. "Tch! Well, we don't have much of a choice!" The pale skinned Saiyan argued.

"Wait, Commander.." Cacao spoke up, "What if we bargained with Frieza?" The Cyborg asked. "Bargain? With Frieza?" Tullece said as he gave a confused look. "Yeah, I don't think so." Tullece refused. "The only ones who bargain with Frieza, end up in the afterlife," Raditz stated. "Wait, I think Cacao is on to something, Commander," Daiz stated. "Fine, explain." Tullece sighed. "What if we showed the boy to Frieza. Show Frieza his potential, Frieza might make use of him." Cacao answered.

"I'm actually quite impressed however, you missed one small detail. Frieza will kill us the second we're near him. We've already ran from Frieza, and are already considered criminals to him. He would take the boy and kill us all." Tullece pointed out. "Then what are we gonna do now?" Raditz asked, "I have other allies, who haven't been around here yet. They've been collecting fruit for me, Cacao and Daiz aren't the only two who work for me." Tullece explained. "And that helps us how?" Raditz asked rudely.

"Well, we can at least leave the boy with them and get him out of our hair. We'd have more time to split up, run and hide. This way it'll take Frieza forever to find us. I have extra seeds, I can hand each of you one, they aren't as powerful as the prime seed, but they're good enough." Tullece planned. "It seems a bit risky, but I guess we don't have too much of a choice. Are you sure they can handle the brat's temper tantrums?" Raditz questioned.

"Definitely, the others are almost as strong as me," Tullece replied. "Then I guess it is settled," Raditz stated as he cracked his fingers. "I have to check in with them ahead of time first and it'll be a bit before we can get to them. So please be patient." Tullece replied. "Exactly how many others are there in this group of yours?" Raditz asked. "There are others, such as Lakasei, Rasin, and Amond. Who are my elites, but I also have a few other soldiers. We're called the Crusher Corps, and our goal is to find candidates for the Prime Seed and the Normal seeds." The pale skinned Saiyan explained.

"Wait, have you even used the prime seed at all?" Raditz asked curiously. "Yes, I did on Planet Zexon, I wasn't sure if I should've as those Zexinates are dangerous," Tullece replied, but the second he was finished with his sentence, he realized something. "Shit! I forgot about the Planet Zexon tree!" Tullece said with realization. "We have to go back!" Commander Tullece exclaimed. "Daiz, reroute back to Zexon and go into hyper mode." The pale skinned Saiyan ordered.

"Right Sir!, Everyone might wanna buckle up for this," Daiz stated clearly. Raditz got into a seat and buckled on to prepare himself. The ship went super fast and blasted off ahead. It lasted about 10 minutes before stopping and they then arrived. When they got there, the planet looked like it was about to shrivel up like paper, and the Tree looked extremely energized. There was no kiai to feel in sight. "Daiz, Cacao, come with me. Raditz stay here!" Tullece commanded.

They flew down to the tree where there were several big fruits with aura enveloping. Zexon appeared to be alot stronger than they ever expected. "Look at all of them! They're extremely powerful!" Tullece stated with his mouth open and him feeling astonished. "Start collecting them and we'll return to the ship." The Commander of the Crusher Corps ordered. "Yes Sir!" both of his henchmen said simultaneously. They all started to collect the several big fruits, and put them in big bags, as the fruit was the size of a beach ball, and there were at least 20 of them. About 15 minutes later, they were finished and returned to the ship.

As they entered the door, Raditz gasped at how big they were, "T-That's incredible!" Raditz gasped feeling stunned. "I can't believe they are so big! I guess it must be because of this powerful planet." Raditz continued to exclaim. "Yes, and we'll divide the share later, for now, we need to return to Crusher Corps's Secret Headquarters," Tullece stated. "Daiz, head course for CC Headquarters, the one in the east squadron." Tullece directed.

"Yes, Commander!" Daiz obeyed. Daiz rapidly pressed several buttons and then pushed the lever and the ship once again blasted off. However, Raditz felt bored and...

"Well, the runt seems alot quieter than usual, I think I'll check on him," Raditz said with boredom. The man walked over to the room when he saw that the boy wasn't there anymore. The man started to panic, so he checked several different rooms until he entered the gravity chamber. The long-haired Saiyan thought that the boy wouldn't be there but just in case checked anyways. When Raditz went in there, he saw the boy training in there vigorously. Gohan realized Raditz walked in and had a huge grin on his face, the boy then said "Hello, Uncle." in a devious manner.

Raditz liked the looks of this and replied with, "I was looking for you. Where did you go?". "I'm sorry, I just decided to do some training Uncle. Was that okay?" The young child replied. It seemed the bloodline booster had worked, the young child seemed...really...strange. He seemed alot more...evil, more Saiyan-like, or perhaps just not as gentle. The gentle warrior is no longer as gentle as he once was, the young boy became ruthless and savage. The look in his eyes said everything, he wasn't really...Gohan anymore.

"Why don't I train with you? Maybe we can get alot more done together?" Raditz propositioned. "Sure, sounds like a plan!" Gohan exclaimed. Raditz walked over to the gravity machine and set it 20g, making it alot heavier in here. Gohan fell down to the ground for a second but nonetheless, he still managed to barely get up. "You should take off your weighted clothing, It'll allow you to move faster," Raditz stated. "N-No, I'd r-rather, u-use my weighted c-clothing." The boy struggled to say. "Why aren't you struggling to move around?" Gohan asked curiously.

"I am a pure-blooded Saiyan, we can adapt to heavier gravities quickly, It may not look like it, but it is still quite heavy in here for me," Raditz explained. "N-Not fair!" Gohan pouted. "Oh yeah? How about a race. Whoever can be the first to move with complete ease in this gravity wins." Raditz proposed. "Heh, What's the reward?" Gohan asked. "Reward? I'll give you one of the Might Fruits." Raditz answered. Gohan's face lit up and instantly started to train faster and hard as he could. Raditz became extremely satisfied with the results of the BB machine.

And so one week had passed, they made it to the secret headquarters of the Tullece Crusher Corps and met up with the other members. Gohan had successfully won the race against Raditz just barely, so the child was rewarded with the fruit, or well was promised the reward. Tullece ordered a meeting between him, Raditz, and his other members. They all agreed and met about 4 hours after they got to the headquarters as they needed rest time.

Four hours had passed and the group met up in the meeting. They gathered around a somewhat big table, and basically a place to eat. It was lunchtime, and most Saiyans prefer to discuss important matters over food. "So, Sir, now that Frieza is out looking for the Crusher Corps. What are we gonna do?" The Second-In-Command Amond asked. "Run, we're gonna continue our original goal but split up. We can no longer hide out here, as we speak, Frieza may have already found this secret base. We must continue to run as far as we can, capture many planets as we can and eat the Might fruits we collect." The Commander answered.

"But Commander, that is exactly what Frieza wants!" Daiz spoke out. "Are you defying my orders, Daiz?!" Tullece yelled firmly. The elite Daiz looked down for a second and said: "No, Sorry Sir". "Amond, you, Lakasei and Rasin, will take the boy and train him. Daiz, Cacao, will go with our other new recruits. Then Raditz will come with me, eventually, you guys are gonna have to completely split up when the time comes. For now, we'll just stay as grouped as possible." Tullece ordered. "Alright Sir, but does this mean no more training restrictions?" Amond asked.

"Yes, with Frieza on our tails, we can't keep staying this weak, I need all of you to increase your strength dramatically," Tullece replied. "Now, everyone go, leave!" The Commander commanded. Everyone left the room, Amond met with Gohan, who wasn't exactly the best at co-operating even with the way he is. "Just go and we won't have any problems!" Amond yelled at the boy. "Fine, but I want to get something from my uncle first." Gohan huffed. "Very Well," Amond said agreeing. The boy walked over to his Uncle, who thought Gohan was with Amond. "What do you want brat? I thought you were with Amond?" The Long Haired Saiyan asked uncaringly.

"You promised me one of those fruits, I want it now! I won it fair and square." The young boy asked impolitely motioning his hands. "Ugh, Fine, I am a man of my word." The man said sighing. He pulled it out of his huge sack and said: "Here you go, runt!". As soon as the Saiyan was about to hand it over, Tullece looked over and stopped the man. "What do you think you're doing Cousin?" The pale skinned Saiyan asked with suspicion. "I promised the brat a fruit if he could beat me in a race. Why?" Raditz asked raising an eyebrow. Tullece then grabbed Raditz and pulled him away from the boy for a second.

"Did you forget that just one little bite of these specific Might fruits could increase his power dramatically. Not to mention the side effects of eating too much?" Tullece replied. "Then I'll hand it over to Amond who can keep in check." Raditz sighed loudly. "No!" Tullece yelled raising his voice, this startled Raditz a bit, who replied: "What do you mean no?!". "Did you also forget Amond is an atrocious criminal, who may be my second in command, but does not do well with power at all. I'd rather you give it to the boy." Tullece answered. "Well, I can't just not give him one. I already promised the runt this fruit specifically." Raditz replied.

Tullece's veins on his head started to bulge a little showing his frustration. "Gah! Fine, just trick him and tell him he can only have a small bite a day. Otherwise, there will be dire consequences!" Tullece answered frustratedly. "Sigh, Whatever," Raditz said waving his hand bye as he walked towards the boy. "Here runt!" The long-haired Saiyan said as he threw it to the boy. Gohan caught easily, and said "Thanks!". The boy was about to take a huge bite but Raditz stopped him. "Wait! There are side effects!" The man shouted.

Gohan stopped and asked "What side effects?". "The fruit may contain mighty power, but its best not to eat so much at once, as too much of an increase can cause serious side effects," Raditz answered with an exhausted tone. Gohan tilted his head slightly and said: "And you didn't tell me that before because?". "I didn't know until just a second a gone!" Raditz yelled. "Whatever." The boy said as he took a small bite. Gohan's body bulked up for a second as the fruit went into effect and that small bite increased his power dramatically. Raditz stumbled backward a bit as he gasped in amazement. "T-THAT SMALL OF A BITE CAN INCREASE THAT MUCH?!" The long-haired Saiyan thought as he felt quite stunned.

Gohan looked at himself, as he felt...powerful. The fruit didn't just increase his power, it restored his energy, refreshed his body, and might've unlocked his potential. "Wow, this feels...amazing!" The boy shouted excitingly. "Tullece, you didn't tell me it would do any of that!" Raditz shouted feeling a bit mad. "Well, I did say there were side effects, I never said they were bad or good. There was a legend that spoke of certain abilities the fruit could do. The boy had been training for a week, so it probably just unlocked a bit of that power. " The Commander responded.

Tullece walked up to his second in command and whispered "You better keep an eye on the child. Right now, he has the most potential in here and he could be a great asset to us. But he can also be our downfall and very dangerous. ". "Yes, Sir," Amond answered back. So it was settled, they had to split up for a long time. Everyone took their ships and disappeared.

Chapter 11 Part Two: Gohan, The Ruthless Saiyan.

Three weeks had passed, Amond, Rasin, Lakasei, and Gohan had been searching for more candidates for the tree of might. The young boy had gotten quite powerful from just eating the fruit alone, but not only that training hard after every time he bit it, but his power also increased dramatically. It was as if every time his body refreshed from the fruit, it made it easier to jump to a new level. Amond, however, felt that the boy was getting too strong too fast. They had an emergency supply of the might fruit, but these ones were alot more dangerous.

As they had certain side effects, it wasn't anything like turn to complete evil, death, or any of that. The side effects were just more of a lose all your power and start from stage one. They could have them but there was a chance they didn't, Amond gambled that several times so far, and luckily he was safe from the side effects. He decided to train with the boy to further progress the boy's training. Amond taught Gohan alot more martial arts and such, as Gohan's martial arts was really flawed. The young boy did manage to create a few of his own techniques a long time ago and decided to master them.

Throughout those three weeks, Amond made several stops to train the boy and rest, on other planets, as they gathered more fruit. Eventually, it was time to focus more on training. Tullece told Amond to train unrestricted, at the time Gohan thought nothing of it when he overheard that, but as soon as Amond took Gohan into a small yet specific room in their ship. The young boy's jaw opened wide and he realized what Tullece meant. Amond set the gravity to 40g, and they trained vigorously for the rest of those three weeks.

One day The Second-In-Command wanted to test how far he had gotten so, they arrived at a strong but uninhabited planet. He told the boy to "Give it all you got, don't hold back runt!" Amond shouted. "Alright!" Gohan grinned. The two fighters shifted in their stances and watched each other's move until one slipped up. Amond saw an opening on Gohan and dashed towards the boy. Gohan instantly flipped backward and then jumped quickly out of the way. The young boy then flew quickly upwards while still keeping an eye on Amond who headed towards him.

The Criminal went full speed ahead and went for a direct hit but Gohan blocked perfectly. The two then started colliding fists and kicks rapidly, with each one creating a shockwave. "BOOM!", "BOOOOM!", "BOOOOOOOOOM!", with each attack, the two went faster and harder, creating a more powerful shockwave. Amond successfully manage to get a direct hit on Gohan's left cheek, and it sent Gohan flying for a few seconds, but the boy quickly recovered and Amond flew back down swiftly.

Both Fighters stared at each other for a second and then they shifted back in their stances, but it was different this time. They changed their stances and then immediately charged at each other. The two clashed and grabbed each other's hand trying to push one another back. Both increased their power more and more, as much as they could, and when they did the ground around them rumbled viciously. Rasin and Lakasei watched in amazement, and both simultaneously thought "When did Amond get so strong!?".

Gohan tried as hard as he could, and let out as much energy as he could to push back Amond, but they seemed to be evenly matched. The young boy decided to find an opening quickly and tried to kick the right side of Amond's waist. However, the Criminal moved quickly out of the way and just barely dodged. "I assume the warm-up is done?" The Second-In-Command asked. "Yup, now it's time for the real deal!" The young boy shouted charging back at Amond, who accidentally left his guard a bit off for a second.

Gohan landed a successful punch on Amond's chest which sent him crashing down towards the ground. Gohan didn't stop there he started firing purple kiai blasts and tons of them swiftly. "Crap!" Amond thought as he tried to stop himself from falling, but the blasts were too fast. The young halfbreed continued to fire them continuously until alot of smoke built up. He then waited for Amond to strike back, and when the smoke cleared, he didn't see the Criminal at all. "Where did he go?" Gohan thought slightly confused.

Just then The Second in Command of the Crusher Corps appeared out of nowhere and slammed down on Gohan, a direct punch in the stomach was all that was needed to make Gohan crash down to the ground. Gohan laid unconscious for a very short minute, but by the time the young halfbreed regained his balance, Amond had prepared an attack. The criminal fired it at Gohan who was unable to stop the blast so Gohan decided to use an attack of his own.

The young boy had used one of his own techniques he created, He called it "Bone Spirit!", It reminded him of his twin brother. The halfbreed positioned his hand so that the palm was facing in front of Amond and his fingers were pointing, he moved them into a circle until one of his hands was in front of the other. The boy then fired this attack, and out came a red kiai wave that had rings around it. It collided against Amond's yellow kiai wave creating a massive shockwave and an earthquake.

Gohan put max energy into his energy wave, it pushed back Amond's wave but only until it was even. Both were at max energy and the waves stayed in the middle, It stayed that way for a minute, as they couldn't seem to do anymore. "I-I can't give up! I must put in more energy!" The Second-In-Command thought to himself. Both tried and tried but it continues to stay where it was at. Rasin and Lakasei realized this would end badly and pushed both Gohan and Amond out of the way for a second. They then moved out of the way themselves but barely made it.

All took a moment to rest, and Amond was impressed by the boy's power. They decided it was time to see if Gohan could conquer a planet on his own, but it had to be a strong enough planet. One that would be challenging for the boy, only problem was at this point Gohan was pretty powerful, that would be really tough for him to do. So they returned to the ship and rested, Rasin and Lakasei searched for a new candidate planet. The young halfbreed would be tested for his power, intelligence, and his warrior-like traits. Gohan has to do it without the help of the other three and has to do it on his own. If he is to succeed the boy will be deemed trusted among them.

And so...they took about two days and found their candidate. The planet was known as Felienus, like the Saiyans, this race has a background of animal-like DNA in them. They called themselves the Yunikus, instead of a looking at a full moon becoming a Great Ape. This race is full of ferocious feline-like blood, and they don't need the full moon to transform into their primitive state. They can transform at will and instantly, their speed increases at a ten times multiplier whereas Great Apes has strength increase instead of speed. They don't have a name for it though, as they don't feel the need for one.

The crew dropped the young halfbreed at the planet, and then they left him, as they had more important matters to take care of but only after Amond took the child's tail off. "OUCH!" The boy screamed before passing out. They waited an hour for him to wake back up and sent the boy on his way to the planet. They reported their update to Tullece through a communication device made by one of the Crusher Corps' scientist.

Gohan then started his plan, he flew to the richest part of the planet, which is usually the most central part on the planet. However, as usual, there was a city of them there. The race usually isn't too keen on letting just any foreigner in, but since Gohan was just a child, they made a slight exception. The young halfbreed made sure to hide the seed in his pockets for now. "Hello Child, may I ask you where you come from?" A Yuniku asked.

"Um, I dunno, I just woke up one day here, I think I'm lost." Gohan replied innocently, another Yuniku saw Gohan and one of his race talking to the boy, and asked: "What's going on here.". Gohan took a couple quick look on the Yuniku, and he seemed to be part of some sort of Patrol force or something. The first Yuniku, Gohan was talking to explained everything to this taller and new Yuniku that walked over here. Meanwhile, Gohan thought to himself and remembered something Amond told him when he gets here, "Remember runt, you have to gain their trust! Even if it means extending the planned time. Don't let them find out your true goal!"

"I'll take it from here." The Second Yuniku stated. "Alright, Sir." The First Yuniku replied. "Hello There Son, do you have a name?" The Second Yuniku asked. "I'm Gohan." The young boy answered politely. "Hello Gohan, I'm Officer Chakkuro, why don't you come with me and I can help you figure out what's wrong." The Officer offered. "O-Okay.." Gohan mumbled. The young halfbreed followed the Officer to what seemed to be a patrol station. Where the Officer had Gohan sit down in some sort of waiting room. Gohan waited for about an hour and finally, the Officer returned.

"Well it seems there isn't exactly a way we can figure out where you are from, you don't seem to be one of our race. Luckily I know someone who will gladly take you in for now." Officer Chakkuro explained. "Oh Okay," Gohan said with disappointment. The boy tried to act as real as possible, but it was quite hard as it was very boring for him. They arrived about 20 miles away, where they met a man named Master Bifuaroin. He was one of the top one hundred martial artists on Planet Felienus, which was perfect for Gohan. This way the higher authority he can gain trust, the better.

A few days had passed and Gohan realized it was gonna take alot more time to take over the planet, he asked Amond through his communicator for more time. Amond agreed, he told Gohan to do what it takes, even destroying the communicator. The boy did so and lived out his days for quite a while with the Master. Slowly gaining the Master's trust, and just so he could take over the planet. It started to work, even after two weeks, the boy eventually killed the master and made it look like a murder. He covered all of his tracks and everything, and he made up an act to make it seem like he was innocent.

Eventually, Gohan started to slowly take out certain cities completely, but when he did, he left no trace of it. Soon all over the huge planet there were reports of cities disappearing, and Gohan had to continue to act innocent, he did plant the seed before flying to a new city and was founded by the second top Martial Artist named Burisketo. This actually seemed weirdly convenient to Gohan but the boy thought nothing of it.

Over the course of two months, he wiped out several cities and befriended the Martial artist Burisketo but little did the boy know what he had really gotten himself into. Slowly, Gohan actually started to enjoy his friendship with Burisketo, but it was very slow.

ANNNNDDD THAT ENDS OUR 11th Chapter...

Eh...I got no comments...

Oh wait, just remembered...Yeah so you're probably wondering but the Yunikus are based on Beef and Meats...or well their names. Tuffles were Fruit, Saiyans were veggies, now I'm doing beef.

Yuniku is derived from the Japanese word of Beef "Gyuniku". Bifuaroin is derived from Beef Tenderloin. Burisketo comes from Brisket. So yeah expect these sorts of puns

Here are the powerlevels:

Raditz: 6,000

Tullece: 24,000

Daiz: 12,000

Cacao: 16,000

Rasin and Lakasei: 9,600

Amond: 40,000

Gohan Post One Week training: 5,500

Gohan Post Zexon Might Fruit: 20,000

Gohan Post Training with Amond: 50,000

Amond Post training with Gohan: 50,001


	12. Finish Vegeta!

Duo Highbreeds, The Son Twins!

Chapter 12[FINALE]: The Final Showdown.

We return to the battlefield, where our heroes, Krillin, Goten, Yamcha, and Goku see Vegeta still able to stand. "D-Damn It! I thought we had him!" Yamcha said, "I guess we were wrong, I don't know what we're gonna do anymore! He's just unbeatable!" Krillin shouted. Yamcha laid on the ground as several of his bones were broken, the former bandit couldn't even move, just a bit would make him feel alot of pain. Goku didn't even have the ability to move, his body wouldn't let him.

Krillin had used all the energy he had left, and was unable to do much left. Goten laid on the ground, tired, and scared. Vegeta lifted his head up and out came an angry expression on his face, Vegeta was pissed, his pride was hurt, and that infuriated him. "You Insolent Pests! I should not be even touched by you! I am the prince of all Saiyans! Royal Blood runs through my veins!" The Prince roared. The Saiyan Prince clenched his fists together in anger as he charged at Krillin who was barely standing and kicked the bald monk, who crashed against the rocky hills. The Bald monk was too tired to even let out a scream of pain.

"G-Goten." Goku voiced to the young halfbreed through telepathy. "H-Huh, D-Daddy?!" The young boy thought to himself. "G-Goten, look at that bright ball in the sky," Goku asked his son. "I-I'm sorry dad, I couldn't stop him, He was too strong." Goten cried slightly. "Don't worry about that, I just need you to look at the bright ki ball in the sky," Goku said soothingly. "O-Ok.." The young boy replied he moved his eyes as he looked for the ball in the sky. The young boy took several glances everywhere until he saw a bright white kiai ball. Goten stared at it deeply, like as if he was in a trance. Soon a huge "THUMP!" was heard, Goten's body bulked up for a second, and then again another "THUMP!".

Vegeta heard this thump and looked over his shoulder to see Goten starting to transform, He forgot about the white kiai ball and realized he had to go stop Goten from transforming. "CRAP!" The Saiyan Prince thought to himself. "THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!" Slowly, Goten's body started to grow, the clothes on his body ripped and shredded into pieces. The young halfbreed grew fur, and his teeth started to take shape. Vegeta charged after the boy and started pounding his fists on the boy but it was too late. "NO! I'm Too late!" Vegeta shouted.

Goten grew and grew, and his body started to change, and eventually, he became a Giant Great Ape. The young boy roared and pounded against his chest with his fists. Vegeta ran as fast as he could but the boy started throwing rocks everywhere, and it made it too hard for Vegeta to fly out of there. "Goten!" Krillin shouted, but the Ape ignored him and continued to throw more rocks. "Snap out of it Goten!" Yamcha exclaimed. However Goten could not hear them, his Saiyan instincts took over, and the young boy went on a rampage, and during that rampage, Vegeta got kicked, punched, smashed, several times, but Krillin and Yamcha too got hit.

"You have to snap out of it Goten!" The Bald monk once again shouted, but of course, he could not hear him. Goku then tried to telepathically talk to Goten. "Goten, Snap out of it! Remember who you are!" The Earth raised Saiyan spoke. The Ape stopped for a moment and made a grunting noise. "Yes, That's right Goten! We're not the enemy, Vegeta is!" Goku continued. The Great Ape turned around to Vegeta, it seemed as if Goten had remembered, the young boy then went to attack Vegeta who started to fly away but Goten threw a big giant boulder at him.

It made Vegeta fall to the ground face down, the Prince quickly recovered despite all the damage he had been through and flew back up. "I gotta cut off his tail!" The Prince thought to himself as he tried to dodge the ape's attacks. Vegeta had the hardest time getting an opening, Goten slammed the Prince down with his fists once again. He created a crater on to where he smashed the Prince. "D-Damn it all!" The Saiyan Prince yelled angrily. He tried flying up once again and threw two kiai disks at the boy, one missed but luckily the other didn't.

The boy started to deform but not without crashing down on Vegeta who couldn't move. "Damn it!" The Prince thought to himself once again, he sure liked saying Damn it. The young halfbreed fell down extremely fast, crushing Vegeta along with him, a big crater was created below them, and the Prince was out of breath. "I-Is it over?" Krillin asked... "I hope so," Yamcha replied. The Prince laid there for a couple minutes, and then he pushed the boy off of him and pulled out a remote.

Yamcha and Goku couldn't see but Krillin could as the bald monk could just barely stand up. "H-How is that possible!" He shouted. "We've thrown everything at him, everything we had and more. Yet he can still move!" The bald monk shouted skeptically. Vegeta hit a few buttons on the remote then his ship came crashing down. Krillin looked to over where he heard the sound of the ship's location. One look and Krillin realized what he was trying to do. Vegeta crawled to his ship slowly, but it was the fastest he could pull. "Oh no, you don't!" Krillin said as he looked for Yajirobe.

The bald monk moved slowly to Yajirobe and shouted: "Hand me your sword!". "Um Okay!" Yajirobe shouted slightly confused. "Why did you need it?" The fat swordsman asked. "Don't worry about," Krillin shouted back. The bald monk turned around and went to look for Vegeta. His eyes looked over several different spots until he saw his ship. Krillin started walking as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast. Vegeta was nearing his ship. "F-Finally," The Prince thought to himself as he closed in.

However Krillin started coming closer and closer, and Vegeta started to hear his footstep. The Saiyan Prince couldn't climb in fast enough and Krillin went to strike with the sword, Vegeta gasped in fear. However, something stopped the Bald Monk, something familiar. It was a voice, a voice told him "STOP!", and Krillin realized that was Goku's voice. "What do you mean stop Goku?!" Krillin shouted. "Yeah, are you out of your mind?!" Yamcha shouted, thinking the Earth Saiyan was crazy. "Please just don't it would be such a waste," Goku replied.

"What do you mean a waste Goku?!" Krillin asked, thinking everything went to Goku's head. "Have you forgotten, Everything that this Saiyan has done? He killed all of our Friends Goku!" Krillin continued. "Please Krillin, It's over, stops, just let him go." Goku pleaded with his bald friend. "You've got to be kidding me Goku. How can I let him go after all he has done!" Krillin said as a tear formed. "He killed everyone, Tien, Chiaotzu, and even Piccolo, because of him The Dragonballs are gone, and so is Kami!" Krillin cried out, the bald monk let loose tears and struggled to listen to Goku.

"How could I do that, after everything he's done! He showed no mercy and just killed them all. We can't even bring our friends back." The bald monk continued, he felt frustrated, how could his best friend even say something like that. "If we don't finish him now, He will come back and lay waste to all of us and this planet!" The Bald Monk spoke. "You're right, he probably will. But at least let us show him something, that no one else could." Goku pleaded once again.

"Show him mercy? People like him don't change! He'll just keep on hurting people, and I don't want him to have that opportunity!" Krillin replied. Vegeta took this moment to try and climb in his pod, or well struggled to climb in. "I know, I know how much damage he could do, as long as he is alive, nobody on earth is safe. But I need you to listen to me, this might sound crazy. I'm sure it's crazy but just know when it looked like you were about to kill him, I thought it'd just be a waste." Goku explained.

"What are you talking about?" Krillin asked feeling confused. "After I finished my training with King Kai, I thought I was at my peak. I thought I was at the strongest I ever could be. However, I saw Vegeta fight, and he was so much faster, so much more powerful than me. The things he was capable of, it was just overwhelming. I've got to admit, deep down, I was...so excited, more than I ever have been in my life. I think It might be because I'm Saiyan, but when I start fighting, my heart starts racing. I now realize I have ways to go and that makes me want to train even harder than ever, much more than I had before. I want to be able to push myself to their level. " The Earth Saiyan explained.

As soon as Krillin saw Vegeta almost in, He turned to the Prince and put the sword at him in his face. "Krillin! Please!" Goku pleaded once again. "I know it's wrong, but let him go." The Earth raised Saiyan begged. Krillin grunted and struggled to drop the sword, "Please I need to be able to fight him again someday." Goku continued to persuade with his friend. Krillin struggled so hard, and turned around, then dropped the sword. The bald monk took a deep breath and replied "Ok then if you think we should let him live, and even though I don't like it. It's good enough for me.".

"I mean after all if it wasn't for you. We'd be dead, but you gotta promise me something." Krillin said. "What's that?" Goku asked. "Next time you fight this guy, I want you to regret that he was ever born!" Krillin replied encouragingly. "Y-Yeah... you got it." Goku accepted. Finally, Vegeta had fully sat down and prepared his ship, the pod started making noises and Krillin turned to it. Vegeta than started to speak, "Well, It's about time I made my exit. But this isn't over, not by a long shot. It will take a miracle to save you next time. And I will personally guarantee it." The Prince stated. The pod then shut it's doors and blasted off.

Krillin walked over to Goten and picked him up, and the continued towards Goku. "Welp, I guess we can rest for now," Yamcha said aloud. "Y-yeah..." Krillin sighed. Krillin walked over to Goku and asked, "So what now?". "Well, I overheard him saying something about Piccolo's home planet," Goku replied. "You mean where he was from?" Krillin asked. "Yeah, they said something about another set of Dragon Balls." Goku continued. "Are you saying that you think we might be able to undo the damage they caused?" Krillin asked. "Y-yeah, it's a long shot, but there's a possibility," Goku responded.

They then heard ship noises coming, and the two looked over and it arrives with what seemed to be Bulma, Master Roshi, and most frighteningly, Chi-Chi. Oh yeah and Korin is there too. As the flying vehicle closed in, Master Roshi came out and shouted "Heeeeyyy!" several times. Krillin let out a small chuckle of happiness. The ship soon lands with a small amount of dust being blown. Chichi then instantly shouts "GOTEN!" and runs out of the ship extremely quick, and says "WHERES MY BABY!" As she pushes Master Roshi off of the exit way from the ship.

She sees Goten in Krillin's arms and charges towards him and jumps over Goku who flinches thinking she'd accidentally land on him. The Mother of the child then jumped towards Krillin and swiped Goten from him while letting out an angry grunt. "DON'T WORRY MAMA'S HERE!" She cried over dramatically here. Meanwhile, both Bulma and Master Roshi walked over to Goku to check on him. "Goku are you okay?" Bulma asked, "It looks like they did a number on ya." Master Roshi added. "I'm sorry, I couldn't save Tien, Chiaotzu, or Piccolo. The Saiyans got away with it." Goku informed. "W-What about Yamcha?" Bulma asked.

"Over here!" The former bandit shouted as he raised his hand. Bulma's face lit up as she rushed over to Yamcha and started to talk to him and stuff. "Well Done Goku, not just anyone can run up to a Saiyan and win a fight that easily," Korin said congratulating the Earth Saiyan. "Well, I couldn't do it without the others," Goku replied not trying to take credit. Krillin then walked back over to Goku and stated "Heh, yeah it took all of us and it wasn't that easy, we barely survived. I just wish I could barely say the same for everyone else." Krillin sighed, dampening the mood a bit.

A few minutes later, everyone boarded the ship. Goku was in the back laying on a comfy blanket, with another on top of him. Chichi holding her son being too much of a mother, and Krillin twiddling his fingers as he was thinking. "I'm just thinking... about how we can bring everyone that the Saiyans killed back to life," Krillin said aloud. Everyone's face turned to shock, except for Yamcha and Goku's faces, who already knew what Krillin was going to say. "H-How's that possible." Master Roshi asked.

"Well, I don't wanna get everyone's hopes up but they said something about Piccolo's home planet," Krillin explained. "Yeah that's right, they started to say something about this before I fought Vegeta," Goku added. "Well, the truth is... They said something about the Dragon Balls and when they saw Piccolo. Do you know what they said he was?" Krillin explained some more. Krillin was about to continue but the Goten awoke, "H-Huh, Where am I?" The boy said as he sat up. "W-What happened?" The boy continued to ask. "You really helped us out there Gohan." Krillin applauded. "But where's the Saiyan," Gohan asked tilting his head in confusion.

"I guess I sort of let him get away. But who cares! After the beating we gave him, I wouldn't be surprised if we never saw him again." Krillin stated trying to lighten the mood. Goten smiled but then started to look around and said: "Wait Where's Dad?!". "I'm right here Goten." His Father replied, Goten looked over the seat and saw his father on the floor. "You did a great job out there Son." Goku praised. "Thanks!" The young halfbreed appreciated.

Yajirobe walked over to Chichi and said, "Hey, aren't you supposed to be Goku's wife, you haven't even looked at him. Put down your baby and look at him for a second.". "How dare you! You little brat! No way! It's because of him, my son got into this mess in the first place! There was no reason for Goten, or Gohan to get involved and now I'm down to one son!" Chichi yelled. "B-But I'm fine mom and they needed me. Plus I'm sure we'll find my brother." Goten replied. "No, Saving the earth is for Adults not for Children!" Chichi argued.

"Hey Goku, does she give you this kind of lip at home?" Yajirobe asked, which made Chichi feel a bit insulted. "Hey, Krillin you never finished." Master Roshi asked, "Oh yeah. Well, it's just a thought, but The Saiyans already knew about the Dragon Balls when they got here. Even that first one Raditz, Goku's older brother. I thought it seemed kind of odd until they mentioned Piccolo being something called a Namekian." Krillin replied. Everyone's face went to shock. "Which means, well, Piccolo and Kami, the two of them might be aliens." Krillin finished explaining. "You're just figuring that out now?" Yajirobe said as if it were obvious. "However it was really what Vegeta said afterward that got me," Krillin stated aloud.

"What was it?" Bulma asked. "Oh, that's right," Yamcha added to Krillin. "Well, He said when Goku was arriving, to just wipe them all out, and the big bulky one asked what about the dragon balls. However Vegeta didn't seem to care, he said something about Piccolo's home planet might having their own set of Dragon Balls." The Former Orin Monk explained again. "I know it's a really big hip, but if we can find it somehow, then maybe, we can revive everyone." Krillin continued. "You really think so?!" Master Roshi asked. "Yeah." The Bald monk answered. "Only one problem, how are we gonna even know where to go? I mean we don't even know where to start, it seems hopeless." Bulma asked.

"I think I can help with that." A Voice spoke, everyone looked around as they heard that voice except for Goku who greeted with "Hello King Kai! What's up!". "That's King Kai?" Yamcha said a bit shocked as he looked over to Goku. "Yeah, He's the one who trained me in the otherworld." The Earth Saiyan answered. "Enough about that but I think I can get you coordinates to Planet Namek. Though I haven't checked in on with them in a while, I'm not sure if it's still there, give me a minute." King Kai explained.

The Great King Kai of the North checked with his antennas and a minute later, he found them. He gasped and stated "Yes! There are at least a hundred more Namekians, not as much as there were before, but they're flourishing!". Everyone's face lit up a bit except for Yajirobe who said "A hundred more guys like Piccolo and Kami?!", his face expression turned uneasy. "Yes, but I wouldn't worry about it too much as the Namekians are actually quite peaceful." King Kai said assuringly.

"Alright, then it's settled then, we're going to namek and using their set of Dragon Balls!" Master Roshi declared. "Alright!" Krillin cheered, "Are you serious? Do you even know how'd we get there?" Bulma uncovered. "I don't know, a spaceship?" Yamcha asked. "A Spaceship? Sure, and I just figured you would use your brain for once. I just ran the calculator through the coordinates given to me, to see how long it would take even with the world's best engine, and it said Four thousand, three hundred, and thirty-nine, years!" Bulma stated rudely as she showed the calculator.

"Well yeah, but I was thinking, about Vegeta's spaceship. There were two others, Goku's from when he was a baby and the one his brother landed with. Plus there's a possibility the one Kami had when he landed on Earth." Krillin replied thinking it through. "Hey your right, I mean the one Raditz had was destroyed from Gohan, heh, that's ma boy," Goku added. "Still, one might be enough to get us there. I wouldn't say for sure until I see it, but there might be a possibility I can figure it out." Bulma stated.

"Alright then it's settled then, NAMEK HERE WE COME!" Krillin shouted.

...

And so time passed, Raditz's ship went into self destruct mode, as Bulma hit the wrong buttons, and Mr. Popo spoke of Kami's ship, they took it to Namek, and within one month's time, they had arrived at Namek. Goten, Yamcha, Krillin, and Bulma all came along to the trip to Namek, now it was up to them to revive our heroes.

AND that's season one or Book One Finale.

Sorry, it took forever folks, and I hope it's a good start. Hopefully, I can start working on some of the stuff for the Namek Saga and improve my writing. I had a horrible start, but I'm gonna write tons of stuff ahead and plan it all out. Then release weekly.

Well, I'd like to note, I shortened the rest of that filler-ish junk. I don't need to explain how they get there lol.

Powerlevels:

...actually...

no point.

You kinda already know them all


End file.
